We're a Family
by lukkygrl08
Summary: Kinda AU. Rory meets Jess when she's 14 and he's 16. She's more confident. Lit. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- So this is just an idea I've had stuck in my head. It's very AU. Basically Rory's life has been the same except when she was seven her two cousins William and Justin came to live with her and her mom after their parents died in a car crash. Now she's fourteen starting her freshman year at Stars Hollow High. William is a senior and Justin's a sophomore. Also Jess' came to live with Luke when he was sixteen, he's gonna be a little OOC but just in the sense that he cares about school a little and he has a few friends. I think that covers everything I'll try and update at least once a week. If you have any questions after you read just put them in a review and I'll answer them for you. **

**Disclaimer- If I owned Gilmore Girls why would I be writing this? **

Monday Rory's POV

_Oink, oink, oink, oink._ I reached up and turned off the alarm. I sat up slowly in bed until the scent of coffee hit me then I jumped out of bed and ran down to the kitchen. "Morning, Will." I said to my cousin who was sitting at the table reading _The New York Times. _

"Morning, kid. Coffee's fresh. So you excited about your first day?"

"Yeah, but I'm nervous too."

"Don't worry you'll do fine your smarter than either of us." Justin said walking into the kitchen. "Hey how bout breakfast a Luke's?"

"Sure just let me go change." I said getting up and taking my coffee with me. Once in my room I picked out a pair of jeans and a fitted t-shirt that said _Take Away My Coffee and I'll Kick Your Ass_. I brushed my hair deciding to leave it down and slipped on a pair of white flip flops. Then I grabbed my book bag and headed back down stairs.

"You ready?" Justin asked from the couch.

"Yeah did mom already leave?"

"Uh huh she said she'll meet us at Luke's for dinner at five." He said getting up and heading out the door. I followed him and we walked to Luke's where Will was already sitting at the counter reading. I snuck up behind him and snatched the book from his hand.

"What the….?" He spun around and tried to take the book back but, I tossed it to Justin.

"Hey! This is a diner not a playground!" Luke yelled coming from the back. I snickered and took a place at the counter.

"I had nothing to do with it Luke," I said innocently.

"Of course not Rory, it these two smartass cousins of yours." He replied glaring at them. "Oh, Justin my nephew is starting at your school today and he'll be in your class you think you can show him around?"

"Sure is he here we can walk over with him." Justin replied.

"Can I meet him later I have to go I'm meeting Lane. Thanks for the coffee!" I called over my shoulder. I walked out the door and headed down the street.

"Rory!"

I turned and saw Lane running towards me, "Hey Lane,"

"Hey, I need coffee! We're going back to Luke's."

"Okay," I agreed turning around. We walked back towards the diner and I walked in and called, "Luke! I need coffee!" doing a perfect impression of my mother.

"Hold on!" he yelled from the back.

I walked behind the counter and grabbed the coffee pot and two cups. "I don't think you're supposed to do that," I looked up and saw a guy standing at the bottom of the stairs. He looked about sixteen and he had dark curly hair and eye's the color of coffee.

"Oh well, Luke's gonna be my step dad soon. He basically is my dad now!" I said and continued to pour.

"Ror, did you take my copy of _Oliver Twist_?" Justin asked me.

"Yeah, do you need it?"

"No just checking. That's a first edition you know."

I rolled my eyes at him and came back around to sit next to him, "Yes I know. I'm not gonna ruin your book and you still have my copy of _The Fountainhead_. It's a first edition you know." I said mocking him.

Luke came from the back and looked at us, "Where's your mom?"

"Oh, that was me. I already got coffee though."

He noticed the guy just then, "You're up? Jess this is my fiancé's daughter Rory. And her cousins Justin and Will and her friend Lane. Guy's this is my nephew Jess." He said to us.

"Hi," I said pouring myself more coffee.

"Hey," Will said not looking up from his book.

Kirk came up to the counter and started to pour himself coffee, "KIRK!" Luke yelled snatching the coffee pot.

"Rory did it."

"Well that's Rory."

"What about him?" he asked pointing to Jess who was filling a cup for himself.

"That's Jess he lives here he can pour himself coffee."

"Rory doesn't live here." Kirk argued.

"But I'm his fiancé's daughter." I said.

"But…" Kirk started but was cut off by Luke.

"KIRK! Get out!"

"We should go, see you later Luke! You coming Jess?" Justin asked getting up.

"Yep," he answered coming around the counter.

After School

I walked up behind Justin who was standing at his locker talking to Jess, "Hey, I just got a call from grandpa and he wants you over there now to discuss and I quote 'The damn fountain you backed into' he said you've been avoiding his calls. And now you owe me."

"How do I owe you?"

"I had to listen to grandma whine about that stupid fountain for ten minutes then grandpa yell about what a bad driver you are. You owe me."

"Fine. How serious was he about me coming?"

"A car will be at the house in ten minutes to pick you up." I answered smirking at him. I turned to Jess, "Hi,"

"Hey," he replied smiling.

"Well I was gonna give Jess a tour. But since you just had to answer the phone now I have to go. Think you can show him around?" he asked.

"Sure. Come on." I said to Jess. Once we were out the door I turned towards Luke's, "First stop Luke's."

"I've seen Luke's."

"Well he has the best coffee. So that's where we're going." I said walking in. I headed straight for the coffee pot, "You want some?" I asked him.

"Sure, let me help." he said coming up behind me and reaching over my head for two cups. "Here." He placed them in front of me. He put his hands on the counter with me in between him and the counter.

I poured two cups and turned around to hand him his, "Here you go." I said smiling not giving him the satisfaction of seeing me squirm. He reached out to take it and I took this chance to move past him and sit at the counter. Luke walked out from the kitchen, "Hi Luke." I said smiling.

"Hey Ror. Jess, I'm staying at Lorelai's tonight you can either stay here or come with and sleep in one of the guest rooms."

"I'll come with."

"Okay then. You guys want anything to eat?"

"No." we said in unison. I continued, "We should start the tour, come on Jess." I walked out the door and headed to the gazebo. "So this is the Gazebo," I walked towards Miss Patty's, "this is Miss Patty's she teaches dance."

"Rory honey, do you know where your cousin is? He was supposed to come by and help me." Patty called from the stairs.

"Justin? He had to go to our grandparents. I can ask Will to do it for you." I pulled out my cell phone and typed a quick message to my cousin.

_Will, can you come help Patty? Justin was supposed to but he had to go to hell_.

_Ror, sure. What'd he do now?_

I looked back up at Patty, "Will's on his way. Oh, this is Jess, Luke's nephew."

Patty looked Jess up and down, "So honey you dance?"

"Uh, no." he answered squirming.

"Well Patty we should go." I interrupted before she could do any real damage. We started walking again this time in the direction of the Dragonfly. I took out my phone to reply to Will's message.

_Will, he backed into the fountain._

_Ror, they didn't mention anything about their lion statues did they?_

_Will, no why? What did you do?_

_Ror, I may have accidentally put out a couple cigarettes on them._

_Will, they're gonna blame Justin now._

_Ror, better him than me! I'm at Patty's see you at dinner._

"So this is my mom's Inn." I said as we approached the Dragonfly.

"It's nice."

We walked up the front steps and through the front door. I saw Michel sitting at the front desk and I walked over smirking. "Hi, Michel."

He looked up at me and scowled, "What do you want?"

"Is my mom here?"

"She is."

"Where?"

"I don't know."

"Yes you do."

"No I do not!"

"Yes you do!" I said mocking him.

"Fine! She is with the horses!"

I turned to Jess, "Come on." I led him out to the barn. There stood my mother who seemed to be arguing with Cletus. "Uh mom I don't think he's gonna talk back."

She turned and I saw her phone in her hand she covered the mouth piece and glared playfully at me, "Ha ha." She uncovered the mouth piece, "Hey mom some guests just arrived so can I call you back later?" a pause. "Mmkay, bye." She turned back to us, "Hey hun, what's this about their fountain and statue?"

"Justin and Will."

"Figures," she looked over my shoulder and noticed Jess, "Hi who are you?"

"Jess. Luke's nephew."

"Oh, right. There is absolutely no family resemblance."

"Normally I would take that as a compliment but, I'm not sure seeing as you're engaged to him." He said skeptically.

"No it's a compliment. You're pretty cute. Don't you think Ror?"

"Sure," I deadpanned. "Shall we continue with the tour?"

"After you." He said smiling. We walked out of the barn and back to the town square. "Weston's, Al's, Joe's, Gypsy's, the Cat Store, and Kim's Antiques." I said pointing in the direction of each. "Video Arcade, Video Store, Dosee's, music shop, Star's Hollow Books."

"Where's your favorite place?"

I pondered for a minute, "It's a secret."

"I'm great with secrets."

"I don't know……Okay! Come on!" I grabbed his hand and pulled him towards my favorite place. I slowed down as we came to the bridge and stopped when we were in the middle. "Here it is."

"A bridge?"

"Yes, no one ever comes here except me and Justin and Willy." I told him sitting down swinging my feet over the edge. He sat too and looked at me. I turned to him, "What?"

"Nothing just…..They're your cousins but they live with you and your mom. Why?"

"Their parents died in a car accident. I was seven Justin was nine and Willy was eleven. They've lived with us ever since. We're a family." I said looking out at the water. Jess pulled a book out of his back pocket and started reading. "Watcha reading?" He didn't respond but tilted the cover up so I could see, "Blech, Hemmingway!" I made a face.

He snapped the book shut and looked at me, "And what is wrong with Hemmingway?"

"Everything his books are torture! He puts me to sleep!"

"There's no one better than Hemmingway."

"Yes there is!" I argued jumping up he followed suit.

"Who?"

"Ann Rand."

"You're kidding right?"

"No!"

"She's nothing but a political nut!" at that I reached out and pushed him playfully. But apparently I pushed a little too hard because he lost his balance and started to fall. He reached out for my arm trying to get his balance and before I knew it we were both falling back into the water. I surfaced and looked around for him glaring. He came up a minute later and looked at me sheepishly, "Sorry." He tried.

"Jess! I'm gonna kill you!" I reached out and tried to hit him but he ducked and swam towards the bridge to get out of the water. He offered me his hand and I took it innocently then grinned deviously and pulled him back in. "Sorry." I said once I was back on the bridge. I walked off the bridge and down the path to Luke's. I looked through the window and saw Luke at the counter talking to Willy. I walked in and sat next to him. Luke looked at me concerned.

"Rory what happened? Why are you wet?" Then the bell above the door jingled and a minute later Jess stalked by on his way upstairs. He's was through the curtain by the time Luke processed. "JESS!" Going through the curtain and dragging Jess back through by his collar. "What the hell did you do?" he yelled.

"Nothing!" Jess yelled back.

"Really then why are you both wet? What did you do?"

"Why do you automatically assume I did something?" Jess looked at me. I smirked at him and pondered for a minute.

"Luke, it's my fault. I pushed Jess in the lake." I admitted.

"Then why are you wet?" he asked confused.

"He grabbed my arm trying to catch his balance and instead pulled me in."

"Okay then, you must be freezing. Your mom probably has some clothes upstairs check in the closet. And I'll make you some fresh coffee. Jess you too your dripping all over the floor."

"I'll take the coffee but I'd rather not wear Lorelai's clothes." Jess replied.

"Stop being a smartass!" Luke barked. I walked up the stairs and through the apartment door. I headed over to the closet and flipped through the clothes in it. I grabbed a pair of jeans and a pair of shoes then turned to Jess.

"She has no shirts here."

"She probably wasn't spending much time in clothes when she was here anyway." he said smirking.

"Jess! Ew! Thanks for that image."

He turned to the dresser and pulled out a shirt, "Your welcome and here." He said tossing me the shirt.

"Thanks, and you owe me." I said stopping next to him.

"Really?" he asked taking a step towards me.

I looked up at him, "Yeah." He leaned down and brushed his lips against mine. He stepped back and looked at me for a reaction. I touched my lips and then stepped towards him I leaned forward and kissed him tentatively he seemed shocked then reciprocated. I dropped the clothes in my hand and wrapped my arms around his neck. The sound of my cell phone ringing caused us to break apart. I looked down and saw a text message from Justin.

_Hey Ror- I'm staying here for dinner. Movie night in my room?_

_Justin- Ha ha. Sure about eleven? Jess too? He and Luke are staying over._

_Ror- not funny. Eleven's good. Yeah make sure you show him the way._

_Justin- yes it is. I'll tell Willy._

_Ror- and tell him I'm gonna kill him. Who puts out cigarettes on a lion statue?_

_Justin- apparently Willy. See you later._

I looked back at Jess who was staring at the floor, "We're having a movie night tonight after mom and Luke go to sleep. You wanna join us?" I asked smiling.

"Uh, sure." He answered smiling as well.

"I'm just gonna go change." I said picking up the clothes I had dropped. I looked at the shirt he had handed me it was a Metallica shirt that was to say the least disturbing. "Luke's gonna hate this."

"Exactly." He said winking at me.

"You're evil." I said as I walked into the bathroom. I changed quickly and brushed my hair pulling it up into ponytail. I walked out of the bathroom and found Jess sitting at the kitchen table reading. "More Hemmingway?" I teased.

"I'm not having this conversation with you again." He said smirking but not looking up from his book.

"There aren't any lakes here."

"Worse there are knives." I just glared at him and headed back down stairs.

Eleven o'clock that night

I knocked quietly on Jess' door when there wasn't an answer I just walked in. He was sitting on the bed reading. He looked up when I walked in.

"Hey," I whispered. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah," he said getting up and walking towards the door.

"Where are you going?" I asked him.

"Aren't we going to Justin's room?"

"Yes."

"Well then I'm confused."

"We're going a different way." I walked over to the book case and scanned the shelves looking for a book. "Ah ha." I said as I found the one I was looking for. I pulled it back and heard a click. I reached for the back of the book case and swung it open. I turned back to Jess and grabbed his hand interlacing out fingers, "You coming?" I grinned at his shocked expression. I led him through the door and out into a hallway.

"Whoa." He said as he looked down the hallway that was lined with bookshelves. Each book case was crammed with books. I led him to the very end and knocked lightly on the door. A minute later Justin opened it up and we walked through into his room. Will was already there lying on the floor flipping through some movies. I walked over and jumped up on the bed leaning back against the pillows. Jess sat on the other side of the bed and Justin sat on the couch.

"What are we watching?" I asked as Will started the movie.

"_Almost Famous_." Justin answered.

"Great." I said unenthused.

The Next Morning Jess' POV

I woke up and looked down Rory was lying there with her head on my chest and her arm around my stomach. I smiled then I felt something on my forehead. I reached up and pulled off a post it. It said,

_Jess, good to see you again. Would have been better if you weren't sleeping with my daughter, my only daughter, my __**14**__ year old daughter. We'll talk soon, trust me. Lorelai._

I groaned and looked back at Rory who was just waking up. She looked up at me and smiled then froze sitting up. "Oh my god." I handed her the post it and she read it then looked at me panicked, "She's gonna kill us."

**A/N- So there it is and please review. Oh I forgot to mention this Luke and Lorelai are already engaged. Also the whole story will be written from Rory's POV unless I specify otherwise. Please review: )**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- Thank you so much for your reviews! I opened up my email and together there were 24 reviews and story alerts and fav stories. Then the next day there were 11 more! I was so happy it really encouraged me to keep my promise to update Friday or Saturday. Again thank you for the reviews! Keep it up! And any questions or wishes for the story you have just put them in a review and I'll answer them!

Rory's POV

This isn't good! I haven't even known him a day and my mom's already caught us sleeping in the same bed. I ran down the hall to my room and changed into a jean skirt and a black t-shirt. I slipped on a pair of black converse and ran down stairs. Jess was standing in the kitchen waiting for the coffee to finish. He looked up at me and smiled.

"You want some coffee?" he asked as the coffee maker stopped.

I walked over to the kitchen table and sat down. "Yeah it may be my last cup." I sighed.

"You really think she's gonna be that mad?" he questioned bringing over two cups and sitting one in front of me. "I mean Justin and Will were in there all night too."

"Maybe not but be prepared to run when we get to Luke's?"

"Why?" he looked confused. "Is your mom gonna chase me?"

"No but she will make at least one joke about you de-virgining her daughter. Then Luke's gonna chase you."

"But we didn't……"

"That's not gonna stop her."

"Well we might as well get this over with." He got up and grabbed my hand leading me out the front door. We walked slowly to Luke's still holding hands. When we got to the door I dropped his hand and walked in going up to my mom who was arguing playfully with Luke.

"Hey mom." I said sitting next to her.

"Hey hun, you sleep well last night? Jess make a good pillow?" she asked innocently sipping her coffee. Before I could reply Luke jumped in.

"What?"

"Oh…uh…the kids had a movie night and…uh Rory fell asleep on Jess." She covered.

"Yeah and when I tried to wake her up she bit me." Jess put in. I glared at him.

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did!" he said holding up his hand that clearly had bite marks on it. I looked at him confused. Had I really bit him? "Well we should go to school or we'll be late." He got up and ushered me out the door. Once we were outside I turned to him.

"I really bit you?"

"Yep, last night Justin told me to try and wake you up and when I did you bit me. He said just to let you sleep after that." He grabbed my elbow and pulled me into an alley. "She didn't seem all that mad."

"That's because Luke was there. He would of killed you." I told him.

"Well…." He put his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him. "It would have been worth it." He leaned down and kissed me.

"Guy's come on! I was gonna let the sleeping together thing slide but now this." I heard my mother's voice and jumped away from Jess. My mom was standing just inside the alley looking at us expectantly.

"I…um…we were just…um…and then…" I stuttered.

"Lorelai um, can I talk to you?" Jess asked looking at mom.

She looked at him than me, "Yeah, Ror go on to school."

Jess' POV

"So…what is it you wanna talk about?" Lorelai asked me.

"I know I'm not really your favorite person right now. But I like Rory; I've never really been in a real relationship before. I've never seen a functional relationship, if Luke's ever told you about my mom than you know that. I've never met anyone that I wanted to be in a relationship with, until yesterday. I like Rory and I want to be with her but, not if your gonna hate me." I looked at her for a reaction she pondered for a minute then looked at me.

"You're right you're not my favorite person right now. I know you've never seen a real functioning relationship before and that's what kinda scares me. My daughters fourteen, you're sixteen. She's from Stars Hollow and you're from New York. Those are some pretty big differences. Why her? Why is she the first person you've wanted a relationship with?"

"She's not stupid. She reads, she has good taste in music and books. All the girls I knew in New York were stupid, they had horrible taste in music and didn't read. I want to know everything about Rory. I've never cared about any of the other girls I've dated but, I've only known Rory one day and I already care more about her than anyone else I've ever met."

"Okay, but you have to know this. If you hurt her, you might as well kill yourself, because if you don't Justin, Will, and Luke are gonna."

"I won't hurt her."

"Alright then, you should probably go to school." I smiled at her and walked past her. I headed to the school. I went strait to my first class, it was an elective so Rory was in it too. I saw her sitting at a desk towards the back. I walked over and sat next to her.

"She said we could go out." I told her smiling. "Then she threatened me but, I guess that it comes with the territory."

She looked at me incredulously, "She really said we could go out?"

"Yep," she reached over and hugged me. The bell rang and we turned our attention to the teacher. I reached over and held her hand under her desk. She looked up at me and smiled. The PA system came on and the principal's voice came over the loud speaker.

"Rory Gilmore and Jess Mariano, please report to my office."

A/N- It's short I know. But, it's a long weekend so I'll probably update again on Monday. Please review! Reviews are what keep me going!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N- So here's chapter three. I'm glad you guys like it so far! I love opening up my email and finding your reviews! It puts me in a really good mood and almost makes me forget that I should be studying for the many quizzes I have this week instead of writing. I might be able to finish this up today (Sunday). If I do I'll update it today and try and get another chapter up by Monday or Tuesday.

Disclaimer- Don't own.

Rory's POV

Jess and I got up and headed out the classroom door. We walked slowly to the principal's office. When we got there the secretary told us to have a seat and the principal would be out in a few minutes. About five minutes later our principal, Mr. Fix walked out.

"Jess, Rory, please come in here." He said gesturing to his office. We got up and followed him in. "So I guess you're wondering why your in here." He sat down and motioned for us to take seats in front of him. We sat and he continued, "Since your both new, you took placement tests just to see where you were. Both of your test scores were very high. And we're sorry to say that we can't provide the two of you with the kind of education you deserve. That being said we sent your test scores to a local prep school and they have agreed to take you both. With full scholarships." He looked at our faces. Mine was shocked and Jess' was well emotionless as usual. "Of course you don't have to do it but it's a great opportunity. My secretary will give you information on the school and then you can go home for the day." We walked out into the secretary's office where she handed each of us a big envelope.

Once we were in the hall I turned to him, "Whoa."

"Yeah,"

I turned to walk out the front doors and Jess followed, "I guess we should go tell my mom and Luke."

"Yeah," he said again.

I looked at my watch, "It's only nine. She's probably still at Luke's."

"Yeah," he answered again.

"Stop that!"

"Okay come on." He put his arm around my waist and we walked to Luke's. I looked in the window and saw Luke standing behind the counter holding the coffee pot above his head and my mom jumping up and down trying to take it from him. Jess and I both laughed at the sight. We walked in and Jess went up behind Luke and easily took the coffee pot from him. He turned back to me where I was sitting at the counter and poured me a cup. My mom came and sat next to me holding out her cup, Jess filled it up and handed the pot back to Luke.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you guy's be in school?" Luke asked glaring at him. Jess shrugged and I answered for him.

"Apparently we're geniuses. We tested out of Stars Hollow High and we both got into Chilton and there giving us full scholarships." I handed mom my envelope and Luke took Jess' from him.

"Babe that's great! This is really gonna help you get into Harvard! Congrats!" my mom squealed pulling me into a hug.

Luke looked at Jess, "Whoa. You're smart?"

"Looks like it." He deadpanned.

"That's great Jess!" my mom released me and hugged Jess. He didn't respond so she pulled back and hit him on the shoulder, "I'm gonna be your aunt soon _and _I'm your girlfriends mother! Give me a hug!" She demanded he smirked and gave her a quick hug.

"GIRLFRIEND?!" Luke yelled.

"Oops….Luke I meant to tell you, Rory and Jess are going out." She explained.

"What?"

"Yeah Jess asked me I said yes. Should I of talked to you? I mean I didn't think you would have a problem Jess_ is_ sixteen." Mom said hurriedly.

"I guess I'm just surprised. Jess come here I need to talk to you."

"No! Luke I already talked to him and you don't have the amazing people skills I have." Jess gave her a thankful look and came to sit on the other side of me. Mom turned to us, "So do you both want to go to Chilton?"

"I do." I spoke up first.

"Sure, why not." Jess agreed.

"Okay then I'll call the school for both of you, that shouldn't be a problem I'm almost your aunt. We have to go uniform shopping and get lot's of school supplies. And we'll talk to Will about letting you guy's use his car so you don't have to take the bus. Oh, and we can drive to Hartford later to see the school and while we're there I wanna go dress and suit shopping for the wedding. Rory, as maid of honor you have to help pick out dresses _and_ suits 'cause Luke can't be trusted to do that himself. Luke isn't there something you wanna ask Jess?"

"Oh, right! Jess I was wondering if you would be my best man?"

"Yeah, sure. But I don't do speeches." Jess said.

I frowned at him, "This time you will." I told him.

"No," he replied simply. I stuck out my bottom lip and gave him my best pout. His face stayed emotionless for a minute then he broke into a small grin, "Fine."

"I have taught you well grasshopper." Mom said from behind me.

"Thank you," I said bowing my head to her.

"So much to do, and so little time to do it! Come along children you guys can come to the inn I'll call the school from there. Luke we'll be back for dinner, tell Justin and Will for me." She called to into the kitchen. And with that she got up grabbed her to-go cup of coffee and walked out the door. I got up and followed her, with Jess behind me. Together the three of us walked to the Dragonfly. Once we got there mom headed off to tend to some guests Michel had aggravated and I led Jess to the kitchen. Sookie was running around inside yelling different things to her staff. She stopped when she spotted us and came over.

"Hey Ror."

"Hey Sookie, this is Jess Luke's nephew. Jess, this is Sookie she's the chef here and the most amazing cook in the world." I told him.

"I've been working on cakes for the wedding, I have a few samples. Wanna try 'em?"

"Of course!" I followed her to a table that had at least fifteen different types of cake on it. "Sookie these are amazing!" I exclaimed taking in all the different cakes. "Oh guess what?"

"What is it?"

"I'm going to Chilton! Jess too! We both tested out of Stars Hollow High. Mom's calling Chilton today. Their giving us both full scholarships!" I yelled. Sookie dropped the knife she was holding and came over to hug me.

"That's great kiddo! Congratulations! Both of you." She said smiling at Jess. I smiled too, I was starting at a school that would help me get into Harvard and become an international correspondent, I had Jess, Mom and Luke were getting married. Right now everything was perfect.

A/N- Please review next chapter will be up tomorrow!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N- Thank you for your amazing reviews! Really I love you guys! And I really love those long rambling reviews that don't even necessarily talk about the story. Those are my favorites! And if you have Gilmore Girls fics let me know the names of them so I can read 'em! Oh, and this is written in authors POV, I guess that's what it's called.

Author's POV Uniform Shop

"Jess! You are wearing this uniform! End of story!" Luke barked at Jess who was standing in his uniform scowling at Luke.

"I changed my mind I don't wanna go!" he argued.

"Too damn bad! Go change so we can pay!" Luke said shoving Jess back inside the changing room.

There was a loud thud followed by, "Ow! Child abuse!" Lorelai and Rory started laughing but stopped when Luke glared at them. Jess walked out still scowling, "Why do I have to wear this stupid uniform?"

"Because the big, fancy school that you wanted to go to say's so." Lorelai told him. "Why do you have to be so whiney, Rory didn't whine."

"Well, Rory looks cute in her uniform." Jess retorted.

"Aw, Ror did you hear that Jess thinks your cute." Lorelai laughed.

"Can we go yet?" Rory asked ignoring her moms statement.

"Sure, I'll go see if Luke's done paying." She said and walked off.

"So I look cute?" Rory teased.

"You always look cute." Jess replied walking towards her.

"Really?"

"Yeah." He leaned down and kissed her. They were broken apart when someone grabbed Jess' collar and yanked him back. "What the hell!"

"Luke let go of him!" Rory yelled smacking at Luke's hand that was on Jess' collar.

Lorelai walked towards the back, where she saw Luke practically choking Jess, Rory hitting Luke telling him to let Jess go and Jess trying to squirm out of Luke's grasp turning redder every second. "Hey!" Lorelai yelled walking over and yanked Luke's hand off of Jess. "What's going on here?"

"They were kissing!" Luke yelled.

"Their dating! Their allowed to kiss!" Lorelai yelled back at him.

"I don't like it!"

"Too damn bad!" she repeated his earlier words. Luke stomped out of the store and Lorelai turned to Jess and Rory. "Please try to refrain from kissing in front of him. Apparently it makes him uncomfortable."

"Okay," they answered together before walking out to the jeep.

Author's POV Luke's Apartment

"Why am I here?" Jess asked watching his uncle pace in front of him.

"Look, here's how it goes. If you hurt her, there won't be a safe place for you. I will find you, take a very dull knife and stab you repeatedly. Then I'll find a nice pretty rope and dangle you out the window. And no one will say anything because that girl is this town's angel. And after I dangle you out the window, I'll burn the body and dump it in the lake!" Luke threatened, still pacing.

"Why do you assume I'm gonna hurt her?" Jess snapped back.

"Your history!"

"What history?"

"Don't think your mom didn't tell me anything about you when you came here. And one thing she said was that you had had lots of girlfriends and hurt most of them!"

"And you believed her?! Have you met my mother?" Jess questioned. "She didn't know _anything_ about my life in New York!" he yelled before walking out the door.

A/N- It's very short I know but, I had a lot of trouble with this chapter. The next chapter will be their first day at Chilton. Again let me know the names of your fic's. And please review! Okay I wrote this five days ago, but I got in trouble and the computer was taken away from me. I would of written chapters and just typed them later but I have a broken wrist and the cast makes it hard to write. I'm so sorry for the delay but, I will update tomorrow. Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N- Again I am so sorry for the delay in getting the last chapter up. This chapter is dedicated to all the people who lost their lives on September 11, 2001. As well as the Firefighters, EMS, and Police that went into the buildings. My school's been very persistent with reminding us about how horrible that day was, 3,047 people lost their lives. Almost 4,000 kids lost a parent, so this chapter is dedicated to the survivors too.

Author's POV Monday Morning

"Jess get up!" Rory yelled pounding on Jess' door.

"No too early." Came his muffled reply. She sighed and pushed the door open. She walked over to his bed and sat beside him.

"Jess, we're gonna be late." She said shaking him lightly. When he didn't respond she leaned down and kissed him lightly on the cheek. He stirred slightly but still didn't open his eyes, so she kissed him on the lips. He pulled her on top of him and reciprocated the kiss. After several minutes they broke apart.

"Morning," he said sleepily.

"Morning, now get up or we'll be late." She told him climbing off him and standing next to the bed.

"All right I'm up." He said reluctantly getting out of bed. He kissed her before heading across the hall to take a shower. Content that he was awake Rory headed down stairs to the kitchen. She found Will and Justin sitting at the table arguing about something.

"I'm not going!" Justin said firmly.

"Come on Justin, I have stuff to do." Will told him.

"You can hang out with Steph another time! I was just there the other day! And that reminds me why the hell would you put out a cigarette on a lion statue!" Justin yelled.

"They always tell me not to throw them in the driveway or on the lawn." Will argued.

"What's going on? So far I've gathered that Grandma and Grandpa want one of you to come over. And neither of you want to." Rory asked sitting at the table with her coffee.

"Grandpa wants one of us to go golfing with him, and stay for dinner to meet some of his friends." Will told her.

"Who did he ask?"

"He called this morning, I talked to him but he said we could decide which one of us goes." Will informed her.

"You should go, Justin was there the other day and he covered for you about the statues. Besides he's right you see Stephanie every day, it's not gonna kill you to not hang out with her today. Anyway I was gonna ask her to go shopping with me today." Rory said to Will.

"Fine, I'll see you later. Here are my keys. Have fun, and good luck." He said standing and kissing the top of her head.

"Wait up, I'll walk with you." Justin said to Will. "See ya, kid. Love you." He said hugging Rory.

"Okay, see you this afternoon." She said to both of them before they walked out the door. A few minutes later Jess came down the stairs. His shirt was untucked, and the top three buttons were unbuttoned. He had his blazer sleeves rolled up and a book in his back pocket. "I think your defeating the purpose."

"That's the point, baby." He said kissing her. "I could help you with yours." He told her pulling at the bottom of her shirt to untuck it. He succeeded and kissed her; she pulled him closer and deepened the kiss. His hand moved to the top of her shirt and he had the top two buttons undone before she pulled back.

"Jess," she warned.

"Okay, I'm sorry." He said putting his hands up. "Come on if we leave now we can stop at Luke's." he grabbed her hand and led her out the door to the car. They drove to Luke's and walked in. Lorelai was sitting at the counter, talking to Luke her hands flying.

"Hey mom." Rory said walking over and sitting next to her mom.

"Oh, hey kiddo. Don't you guys need to get to school?" she asked.

"Yeah, we just stopped to get breakfast."

"So what can I get you?" Luke asked.

"Eggs, sausage, pancakes and lots of coffee." Rory answered.

"Jess?"

"Same."

Luke walked to the kitchen to make our food and Lorelai turned to face us seeing Jess for the first time.

"Whoa, déjà vu." She said looking at him.

"What?" he asked confused.

"Your uniform, Chris used to do the same thing to his." She explained.

"Who's Chris?"

"My dad." Rory told him. Before digging into the food Luke had set before her.

After they had eaten the said goodbye to Luke and Lorelai and went to the car. About twenty minutes later they pulled up to Chilton.

"Whoa." Jess said looking at the school.

"Yeah." Rory agreed. "We should probably go in."

Jess didn't say anything but got out of the car and walked over to open her door. "Let's go." he said once they had gotten their bookbags from the back. They held hands as they walked towards the building where the headmaster's office was. When they got there they were told to wait. A few minutes later the secretary ushered them into the headmaster's office. The first thing Rory noticed was her grandfather sitting in a chair in front of the desk.

"Grandpa, what are you doing here?" she asked as she went over to hug him.

"Hello Rory, I just thought I'd come to wish you well on your first day." He said smiling. "You must be Jess, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Yes sir, you too." Jess said shaking Richards hand.

"Well, kids this is Janlen Charleston, your headmaster. Janlen this is my granddaughter Rory and my step son to be's nephew Jess Mariano." He said introducing all of them.

"Well, let get down to it. Jess, Rory, please have a seat." Headmaster Charleston said gesturing to the two empty seats in front of his desk, we sat and he continued. "You both had incredible test scores but, this school is different than your old one. We expect the best from all of our students. It's very possible that you won't succeed. However if you do you will have received one of the best educations possible. Now since it's your first day I have recruited two students to show you around. The two of you share some classes and have the same lunch." He told us.

Then he pressed a button on his desk. Seconds later the door opened and two students walked in, one was a girl who looked about Rory's age she had long blonde hair and piercing brown eyes. The other was a boy who appeared to be Jess' age, he was tall with messy blonde hair and playful blue eyes.

"Rory this is Paris Gellar, she's in all of your classes. Paris, this is Rory Gilmore. Jess, this is Tristan DuGrey, he's in all of _your_ classes. Tristan, Jess Mariano." Headmaster Charleston introduced them. They all said hello. "Tristan and Paris will show you around all day, it's a rather large campus and we wouldn't want you getting lost. My secretary will give you a note for your teacher." He said opening the door for them.

A/N- So that's chapter five! If you hate Tristan don't be mad at me, he's not gonna try to break up Rory and Jess. Perhaps another blonde playboy will though, and of course Jess will kill him maybe with help from Tristan. And tell me should I bring an annoying giant into the story? Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N- Thank you so much for your reviews! None of you want be to bring Dean into the story, I might though. And don't worry he will be hated; maybe a town stoning would be in order. Or is that too barbaric?

Author's POV

Once they had gotten a note for their teacher the four students headed towards their first class. Jess and Rory compared schedules and found that they had first, third, seventh and eight periods together as well as lunch. Their first class was history, they walked in about ten minutes late. Rory, Jess and Tristan headed for three seats in the back row while Paris sat in the front. Rory was in the middle with Jess on her right and Tristan on her left. Tristan was staring at her, she turned and looked at him questioningly but he just continued to stare so she turned her attention back to the teacher who was droning on about the English settlers in the New World. She was considering where she and Steph would go shopping when Jess slipped a piece of paper onto her desk.

Could this guy be any more boring? Your grandpa seemed nice. Why are Will and Justin always arguing about not going over there?

I hope not! And it's not really my grandpa it's my grandma. I plan on shielding you from her for as long as possible.

You must really like me! How bad can one woman be?

Your okay. My mom knows like thirty ways to sneak out of their house and she drills us on them! If that doesn't tell you something then I don't know what will.

Hey what's with him he's staring at you? He nodded at Tristan.

I have no idea, I think your gonna have to clarify to him that we're together.

What do you think would happen if I kissed you?

Right now! We're in class, we would get expelled on our first day! Jess Mariano if you get me expelled I will murder you!

Okay then I guess the clarification will have to wait until class is over.

The bell rang and they quickly gathered their things and headed outside where Paris was waiting. Rory stood on her tip toes and gave Jess a quick kiss before following Paris to their next class.

Jess' POV

"Um, didn't you guy's like just meet?" Tristan asked me after Rory and Paris had left.

"No, actually I lived in New York until a week ago. I moved to Stars Hollow to live with my uncle. She lives there we both transferred here. Oh, and my uncles engaged to her mom so we kinda live together." I told him.

"Wait…wouldn't that make you guys almost cousins."

"It would make us almost step cousins and we aren't related at all in any way whatsoever." I clarified.

"So your dating you almost step cousin?"

"Just don't think about it." I said as we walked into our math class. We headed for the back row.

"So you live with your girlfriend."

"And my uncle and her mom and her two cousins that are basically her brothers."

"That must be fun." He said sarcastically. "You guy's must get watched every second."

"Actually no, once Will and Justin had threatened me they basically ignore us. Her mom owns an Inn so that keeps her pretty busy and my uncle owns a diner so that keeps _him_ pretty busy. Usually Justin's playing football or something and Will's always working on his car or reading. So really no one's watching us, at least when we're home. The entire town is watching us when we're not."

"They threatened you?" he asked smirking.

"Yeah, my uncle too. His was a bit more…colorful than theirs." I told Tristan who laughed.

"What about the town's people did they threaten you?"

"Not yet, it's a very strange town."

"I've never heard of it."

"It's a very strange and small town." I told him. The teacher started talking so we stopped.

After class we walked down the hall towards our next class. I stopped when I saw Rory standing at her locker, Paris was next to her and some blonde guy was leaning against the lockers talking to Rory.

"Who's that?" I asked Tristan.

"Logan Huntzberger,"

"As in Mitchum Huntzberger?"

"Yep,"

"What's he doing here?" I questioned.

"He got kicked out of so many boarding school they wouldn't accept him anymore. Daddy decided to send him here, lucky us." He added sarcastically. Logan took a step towards Rory and I walked over and stepped between them facing Rory.

"Hey, how was Spanish?" I asked her ignoring Logan.

"Who the hell are you?" Logan said stepping from behind me.

"Why don't you just get lost Logan?" Tristan said angrily as he reached our group.

"Why don't you make me?" Logan shot back.

"That could be arranged." I said speaking up.

"Please, you think I'm scared of you?"

"You should be." I growled stepping towards him. He shrunk back and I smirked, "Looks like you are." I said before grabbing Rory's hand and walking off.

A/N- What do you think? Did you like it? Review please!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N- Hey guys! Thank you so much for the reviews! Really you guys are awesome! I was so happy last night, the episode where Rory and Dean brake up for good was on ABC Family! I hate Dean, and I have decided at least for now that he's not gonna be apart of this story. Okay now this will be completely up to you guys, should I bring Dave into this story? I love Lane and Zack but, there's just something about Dave. Again thanx for reviewing, keep it up!

Author's POV; After School

After school Rory, walked to the car where Jess was waiting. When she got there she dropped her book bag and hugged him. "Thank god this day is over." She said speaking into his shoulder.

"Rough day?" he asked.

"Yes, and that blonde guy was bugging me all day." She said pulling back and getting in the car.

"Logan? The guy that was standing by your locker earlier?" he asked as he got in the car.

"Yeah, him. So how was your day?" she said trying to get off the topic of Logan.

"It was fine. You wanna go to a party on Friday? Tristan invited us."

"Is Logan gonna be there?"

"Tristan hates him, so I doubt it."

"Sure, no wait. I have to go to dinner at my grandparents on Friday, it's my week." She said with no enthusiasm.

"What times dinner usually over?"

"Depending on how punctual the current maid is, around nine."

"Well the party starts at ten, so how about I go with you to dinner and we can go straight to Tristan's." he suggested.

"You're volunteering to go to my grandparents?" she asked incredulously.

"Again how bad can she be? And your grandpa was nice, worst comes to worst be can use one of those lovely escape routes your mom taught you." He said smirking.

"Okay, but remember it was your idea."

"I will." He said as they drove into Stars Hollow.

"Go to Luke's!" she requested. Jess obliged and parked the car out front. They got out and walked into Luke's holding hands.

"Luke! I'm getting a cup of coffee!" Rory yelled into the storeroom.

"Okay!" he yelled back. Rory smiled and walked behind the counter, she pulled out two cups and poured coffee into each. She handed one to Jess before walking back around the counter to sit next to him. They were drinking their coffee and discussing Oliver Twist when Luke came out of the back. "Hey guys, how was school?"

"Exhausting!" Rory exclaimed.

"Boring!" Jess said mimicking her tone.

Rory glared at him before turning to Luke, "We should go home and start our homework. Tell Willy his cars out front, and to have fun golfing! See you later Luke!" she called getting up and heading for the door, with Jess behind her. They started walking towards their house when Jess stopped and pulled Rory into an alley. Before she could question him, his lips crashed against hers backing her against the wall. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him, she reached her arms up and ran her fingers through his hair. When they finally needed air they broke apart.

Jess rested his forehead against hers and smirked, "I've been waiting to do that all day."

She smiled at him, "Really?"

"Yeah," he answered before kissing her again.

A/N- It's very short and nothing really happened but, I wanted to update today so I did. I have an idea! How about we have a little contest? You guy's write the next chapter, I'll pick my favorite and post it. Of course I will give the winner full credit! Just email your chapter to me at I'll accept chapters until Sunday, and one rule you can write anything you want just don't write Friday night dinner. I have that in my head but, I don't wanna skip all that time. Okay, that's it so send me those chapters! And review!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N- Hey everybody! This chapter was written by JessRoryYunaTidusforever!

Author's POV

The next morning Rory and Jess quickly got their Chilton uniforms on and headed to Luke's for breakfast. They walked hand in hand towards the diner not saying a word to each other. The silence wasn't awkward it was nice they thought, knowing that they could be together and not have to be talking without it turning awkward.

When they arrived at the diner Rory sat at the counter putting her head down. While Jess went and poured them coffee. He set the cup in front of Rory and she right away sat up and drank the coffee in one gulp.

"More please!" Rory shouted to Jess with a smile.

"You're crazy." Jess said as he poured her more coffee.

"Well if I'm so crazy then why are you dating me?" Rory asked looking at Jess

"I like crazy people. Especially ones as cute as you." Jess whispered into Rory's ear, Rory blushed and looked at her coffee. Luke came from the storage room and saw Jess and Rory.

"Hey you two need to get going to school." Luke yelled at them.

"But Luke I didn't get breakfast and I have only had two cups of coffee." Rory said sadly looking at Luke.

"Here." He poured two to-go cups of coffee and put two donuts in a bag. "One for each of you. Now get going."

"Thanks Luke." Rory said happily skipping to the car.

"Yeah thanks Luke. See ya after school." Jess said and hurried to catch up with Rory.

Jess got to the car and saw Rory already sitting in the car with a smile. Jess got in and started the car and began to drive. Rory started to search for a song on the radio. She found "Teenagers" by My Chemical Romance and started singing along with it. Jess laughed a little and kept driving. Soon they arrived at school and they both got out and headed into the school hand in hand. They saw Tristan and walked over to him.

"Hey Tristan" Jess said

"Hey you two love birds." Tristan laughed a little.

"Hey you guys I think I am going to go try and find Paris, see you guys in class though." She gave Jess a quick kiss and headed off to find Paris.

"You know everyone in the hall saw that right?" Tristan said

"Yeah but who cares." Jess said with a little laugh.

"Well by looking around I believe that a lot of girls are jealous and so are some guys. Oh and look how sad it's blondey boy." Tristan said looking at Logan coming towards them.

"Tristan you know you are blonde too. So you are a blondey boy too." Jess said laughing.

"Shut up you know what I meant." Tristan answered.

"Yeah I am just kidding." Jess said. Right when he finished Logan was right next to them.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Jessie and blondey boy." Logan said. Jess and Tristan just laughed at what he said. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing." They said at the same time.

"Whatever I just wanted to tell you, Jessie, to stay away from Rory because she is mine." Logan said walking closer to Jess.

"Oh yeah, Rory is yours, that's why she is dating me and why she just kissed me." Jess said with a smile.

"Just you wait Jessie, she will be mine soon enough and you will mean nothing to her." Logan said and walked away.

"Jess don't worry about him he is all talk." Tristan said looking at Jess.

"Yeah I know. Let's get to class." Jess said and they walked off to class.

Lunch

Rory was at her locker getting her lunch. She was about to shut her locker when someone did for her she turned around expecting Jess but she saw Logan.

"Why hello Rory. Don't we look great today." Logan said with a smile looking Rory up and down.

"Well since I am wearing my uniform and everyone else is too I look like everyone else. Enough talk though I must be going to lunch." Rory said and she went to walk towards the lunchroom but Logan blocked her way.

"Hey I don't think we were done talking yet." Logan said looking at Rory "So Rory I wanted to know if you wanted to go out with me sometime?" Logan said with his best smile.

"No thanks Logan, I already have a boyfriend. I don't think he would like me talking or going out with you." Rory said while she tried to get by him but Logan stopped her once again.

"Well I think I can change your mind about having Jessie as your boyfriend." Logan said and leaned in to kiss Rory but she quickly stepped to the side and kicked him in the shin.

"You're a jerk Logan." Rory said and went to walk away but Logan grabbed her arm.

"You will regret what you just did." Logan whispered into her ear.

"Hey what do you think you are doing Logan." Jess shouted from down the hall.

"Oh nothing Jessie I am just having a nice chat with Rory." Logan said with a small smile.

"Leave her alone Logan." Jess said and took Rory's hand in his.

"Oh don't worry I will." Logan started walking past Jess but stopped and whispered in his ear. "For now at least. She will be mine Jessie. Just you wait." Logan said and with that he was gone.

"Jess what did he say to you?" Rory questioned with a worried look.

"Nothing Rory he is just being a jerk and saying you will be his soon." Jess said and looked at Rory.

"Well I know that I won't be because I am more than happy with what I have right now" Rory said with a smile and gave Jess a kiss.

"Hey let's get you to lunch everyone is waiting for you." Jess said and leads Rory to the lunchroom.

After School

Jess was at his locker getting his books that he needed for his homework tonight. Rory came up behind him and she put her arms around his waist. He turned around and looked at her with a smile.

"Did someone miss me?" Jess asked with a smirk.

"Of course I did." Rory said with a big smile. She then gave him a quick kiss. "Now hurry up I want to go home."

"Okay I am done we can leave now" Jess said and he closed his locker then put his arm around Rory's shoulders. They started to walk towards the car but Logan stopped them.

"Awwwww don't you guys look so cute." Logan said in a sarcastic tone.

"Logan will you just leave us alone. I really don't want to have to talk to a jerk like you again." Rory said glaring at Logan.

"Oh that's fine Rory I just wanted to talk to Jessie anyways." Logan said to Rory and then looked at Jess.

"That's so nice to hear you want to talk to me Logan but sadly I don't want to talk to you." Jess said with a smirk. "Come on Rory let's go." Jess said and they started to walk away but Logan grabbed Jess and pulled him away from Rory.

"Come on Jessie are you to scared to talk to me thinking you might lose your girl. That's good thinking cause you will." Logan said and then he punched Jess in the stomach. Jess fell to the ground holding his stomach. Rory gasped and went to go over to Jess but stopped. "Come on Jessie fight back you wouldn't want to looked like a baby in front of Rory would you?"

"You aren't wroth fighting Logan." Jess said as he started to stand up.

"Oh really, well I guess this will be an easy fight to win then." Logan said as he kicked Jess and went to punch him again but someone caught his hand from behind. Logan turned around and saw Tristan. Tristan punched Logan in the face and kicked him, Logan fell to the ground.

"Jess might not want to fight you but I've sure wanted to do that for along time now." Tristan said to Logan then walked over to Jess where Rory was making sure he was alright. " Are you okay Jess?" Tristan asked.

"Yeah I am fine. Thanks Tristan I really didn't feel like fighting him cause if I did I would have wanted to kill him." Jess said with a little laugh.

"No problem man like I said I have wanted to want to hit him for awhile now. That was the great time too. Well I better get going. See ya guys later." Tristan said and walked away from them and towards his car.

"You sure you are okay Jess?" Rory asked with a worried look.

"Yeah I am fine Rory let's get going." Jess said and started walking to the car again.

"Jess wait." Rory said quickly he stopped and turned towards her. When he did Rory's lips crashed against his. He was shocked at first but then he wrapped his arms around her waist and respond to kiss. They pulled away from each other both needing air and Jess just looked at Rory and raised an eyebrow.

"What was that for? Not that I am complaining." Jess said looking at Rory.

"That was for not getting into a fight with Logan even though he is a jerk." Rory said with a smile.

"Well I am not going to get into fights anytime soon if that is so." Jess said smiling.

"I think that is a great idea." Rory said and she gave him another kiss but cut this one short. "Sorry but we really need to get home or my mom will freak."

"Okay but you owe me so don't forget." Jess said and took her hand and started walking towards the car again.

"Oh don't worry I won't forget." Rory said with a smiling looking at Jess who looked back with a smile.

A/N- Okay that was an awesome chapter, thank you so much JessRoryYunaTidusforever! I'm hopping to finish the next chapter tonight, so I'll post it as soon as I do! Review or wait, you can review but also you can PM JessRoryYunaTidusforever, so she know's how much you loved it.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N- Okay here's chapter 9! And a _character's_ _thoughts_ are in _italics_ and a **character's writing** is **bolded.**

Disclaimer- I don't own Gilmore Girls this goes for the rest of the story. Kay?

Jess' POV Friday Morning

"Come on, Ror, why do we have to go right after school?" I whined.

"Because we'll already be in Hartford, and besides we won't be leaving school until at least six. I have paper stuff and you and Tristan have some group project you're working on after school right?" she argued.

"Yeah, so?"

"So, dinner's at seven. There's no way we could leave here, get home, change and drive back to Hartford by seven." She said as she brushed her hair. She was standing in her bathroom; I was leaning against the doorframe watching her get ready.

"If we drive really fast." I suggested.

"Jess…" she pouted. _Damn! Why did she have to do that?_

"Fine, now tell me more about your granddad's books?" I requested.

"They're amazing, he has sooo many great books. That's a plus to getting there early a tour of the library." She smiled and walked out of the bathroom pausing briefly to kiss me. I followed her downstairs and we headed to Luke's. Lorelai was sitting at the counter and Rory went up and hugged her.

"Hey mom," she said sitting on the stool next to her.

I sat next to Rory and smiled at Lorelai, "Hey Lorelai."

"Hiya Kiddo's. Luke, coffee over here for the Chiltonites." She said.

"Hey Jess," I heard behind me. I spun on my stool and came face to face with a girl, she had jet black hair and violet eyes.

"What are you doing here Catherine." I spat at her.

"I would have been here sooner but, Liz wouldn't tell me where you went. You just left! Me and your son!" she spat back coming towards me.

"Cory is not my son! And don't tell me he is! Remember that doctor's appointment I took him to? Well I asked his doctor to do a DNA test, he did and it said that Cory is not my son! I knew he wasn't! How could you do that?" I said angrily, getting to my feet.

"You had his doctor do a DNA test?" she yelled.

"You have no right to be mad at me! You have no right to be mad at all. After just disappearing for nine months you come back and tell me I have a son! What it didn't work out with his dad?" I asked sarcastically.

Luke came from behind the counter and stood between us facing her, "Look I don't know who you are but right now you need to get out of here." He told her calmly.

"You can't kick me out!"

"Actually since I own this place I can! And do not come back!" he said raising his voice slightly. Catherine huffed and stormed out the door. I sunk back on to my stool and put my head on the counter. Rory wrapped her arm around my back comfortingly, after a few minutes like that I looked up at her.

"You ready?" I asked my voice weak. She nodded and we walked out to the car. Once we were driving I turned to her and took her hand, "I guess you wanna know what that was about?"

"Only if you wanna talk about it." She insisted.

"Okay, I do. That was Catherine I dated her in New York. She was my first everything, my first kiss, my first girlfriend, the first person I slept with and my first love. Last November she just disappeared, I didn't know where she went, her parents didn't know where she went no one did. Then in July she came back, I was sitting in the park reading and she came up to me, said she was back and that I had a son. I believed her at first I had no reason not to, then I saw him, he had blonde hair and blue eyes. I have brown hair and as you saw she has black hair, so how could he be blonde? I was suspicious from the minute I saw him, she asked me to take him to the doctor one day and that's when I asked for the DNA test. About two weeks later the doctor called and said that Cory wasn't my son. I locked myself in my room for a week and when I finally came out I told my mom what had happened. She sent me here, she knew I couldn't be there anymore." I told her.

"Do you still love her?" she asked quietly.

"No, I love Cory though. I have no reason to hate him."

"Did you plan on telling me this? Not that I'm mad I'm just curious."

"Yes, I did but, I just wasn't ready yet. Cat kinda left me no choice though after that scene." I told her honestly.

"Jess?"

"Yeah,"

"I think I love you." She said quietly as we pulled into a parking space at Chilton.

"I think I love you too." I said without hesitation and kissed her cheek. _No, I know I love her._

A/N- Okay I know it's short but a lot happened in that chapter. I wasn't even planning on writing that. I was trying to come up with a good reason for Jess coming to Stars Hollow and that just came to me while I was writing. Please review!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N- Hey people! Thank you for all of your wonderful reviews! This is chapter 10, I'm really sorry if it sucks, I'm not really in the mood to write, I'm to pissed off at one of my supposed 'friends'. I wanted to update though because it's been forever.

Jess' POV Friday/After school

"Hey," I said walking up behind Rory at her locker.

"Hi, are you ready?" she asked while digging books out of her locker.

"Yeah," I answered. We walked out of the building and headed towards the car. We threw our stuff in the trunk and drove in silence to the Gilmore mansion. Rory led the way to the door and rang the bell, a maid that looked like she wasn't much older than me answered the door.

"Hi, we're here to see Richard and Emily." Rory told her with a smile.

"Mr. Gilmore's in his study, I'll go get him." She said turning to walk away.

"No that's okay; I wanted to show Jess the study anyway." Rory said walking off into the house. I followed close behind her, glancing around the house. Rory knocked on the door to what must have been the study and we heard a muffled 'come in'. "Hey Grandpa." She said walking towards him and giving him a hug.

"Hello Rory." He said hugging her back. "Good to see you again Jess." He said shaking my hand. "Unfortunately one of your Grandmother's friends is in the hospital and Emily went to sit with her. So for tonight it's just the three of us."

"That's okay Grandpa. Jess was actually hoping to see some of your books." She told him taking a seat in one of the chairs across from the desk.

"You like to read?" he asked sitting back down behind his desk. I followed suit and sat in the chair next to Rory.

"Yes," I answered.

"Who's your favorite author?" he asked.

"Hemmingway." I answered and Rory let out a groan.

"Ah, good man! Perhaps you can help influence Rory I still can't get her to pick up a Hemmingway." He said smiling.

"I tried to, and got pushed in a lake." I told him.

Richard laughed, "Well Rory always has been rather stubborn. So how do you like Chilton?" he asked me.

"I like it, I'm still adjusting. Really I'm still adjusting to Star's Hollow, it very…small." I answered.

"Where are you from?"

"New York."

"That is a significant difference. And that reminds me, Rory, when are you and your cousins going to New York again?" he asked addressing Rory.

"Uh…we all have off school next Friday, so we might go up Friday morning and come back Sunday night. Will wants to bring back another car, and Justin wants to go so he can see Katie." She told him.

"Well let me know if you decide to go, Mr. Oliver has some books he ordered for me and I was hoping you could pick them up." He said.

"Sure, we probably will, Justin's been begging us to go up there for the last two weeks." She answered with a smile.

"Sorry but, I'm beyond lost." I interrupted.

"Oh! Sorry Jess. Justin and Will are from New York, they moved to Stars Hollow to live with us once their parents died. Their house in New York was held in my mom's name until Will turned eighteen. We've gone up there at least one weekend a month since Will could drive. And Katie is Justin's best friend but, their completely in love with each other and we're just waiting for them to realize it." She explained in one breath.

"Okay," I said slowly. "When you said Mr. Oliver did you mean Charles Oliver who owns _Oliver's Books_?" I asked Richard.

"Yes, do you know him?"

"Yeah, I went there all the time when I lived there. I was good friends with his granddaughter Katie. Wait, is the Katie your talking about Mr. Oliver's granddaughter?" I asked finding this situation very odd.

"Yes, you know Katie?"

"Yeah, what's Justin's middle name?"

"Thomas." Rory answered.

"Well Katie is completely in love with him. She never called him Justin she always said J.T." I told her.

Rory suddenly pulled out her phone a played with it for a minute. "I knew it!" she cried after a minute.

"You knew what?" I asked concerned.

"That you looked familiar! A couple month's ago Katie sent me this picture of you guy's in Washington Square Park, I had been bugging her about stealing my sweater and she sent me this picture so I could see she hadn't lost it or ruined it." She declared handing me her phone. I looked down and there was a picture that Katie had taken of her self when we were in the park. I was trying to hide behind my book but had been unsuccessful.

"That's just weird." I said handing her her phone back.

"Yep," she agreed.

Rory's POV After dinner

Jess and I walked out to the car after dinner, "You really got lucky." I told him.

"Well at least your grandpa likes me." He answered shrugging. "So am I invited to New York?" he asked.

"Of course," I answered leaning across the console in the middle to kiss him. He brought one hand up to the side of my face. I pulled apart for a minute and whispered in his ear, "I love you." Before quickly kissing him again, I felt him smile into the kiss. _This was gonna be the best trip to New York yet!_

A/N- Again so sorry for the wait. If you hate it, I'm sorry, I was really, really, really mad while writing it. Please review!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N- Okay now this chapter skips ahead about a week. It's Thursday night and their leaving for New York Friday morning. Thanx for the reviews!

Jess' POV

"Jess! Have you seen by blue Chuck's?" Rory called from her room.

"Uh…did you check the stove?" I asked. To normal people that might seem like a crazy question but, in this house it was very common. Since I had moved to Star's Hollow I hadn't spent a single night above the diner, Luke was here most of the time and when he wasn't I stayed anyways, the guest room had become my room. Justin and I had spent last week painting it and, I was picking up the rest of my stuff while we were in New York.

"No…there it is! Thanks Jess!" she yelled from the kitchen.

"No problem." I continued packing my bag. I threw a couple pair of jeans, some t-shirts, and tennis shoes into a duffel bag. Then I filled a messenger bag with cd's and books once I was finished I wandered down the hall to Justin's room. "Hey," I said to him, he was sitting at his computer.

"Hey," he replied. He was adjusting the webcam sitting on the top of his computer. "You know anything about computers?" he asked.

"No."

"Rory!" he yelled.

"Huh?" she called back.

"Come here."

After a minute she appeared in the doorway, "What?"

"I can't get the webcam working, and I'm supposed to get on to talk to Katie…five minutes ago." He finished looking at his watch.

She came over and played with the webcam then she hit a few buttons on the computer, "There, she already requested video chat." She told Justin. "Wait until Jess gets out, we're surprising her remember?"

"Okay, Jess get out." Justin said pointing towards the door.

"I'm going." I said walking out of his room, Rory followed. "You packed?" I asked her following her into her room and sitting on the bed.

"Almost. Should I take the blue hoodie or the pink hoodie?" she asked holding them up.

"Blue." I replied.

"Okay, Steph took my pink Chuck's anyway." She agreed folding the blue hoodie and placing it in her bag. "Now onto music." She said hauling a pink Hello Kitty backpack out of her closet.

"I think I covered all the music." I told her.

"Okay, what about book's?"

"I brought all the one's you put on the list." She had made a list of all the cd's and books we would need, since I packed less clothes I brought all of them. "Don't forget the list of book's you made to get at Mr. Oliver's." I reminded her.

"Oh!" she cried running to her computer and printing out the list. "I almost forgot about that, did you pack yours?"

"Yep it's in my messenger bag."

"Okay then I think we have everything. What movie should we watch tonight?" she asked turning on her T.V. and coming to sit next to me on the bed.

Rory's POV Friday Morning

"Okay sweets, you have everything?" Mom asked me.

"Yep," I said shutting the trunk of the car.

"Alright, we'll see you Sunday morning. Luke and I will probably be up there my ten." She confirmed. They had decided to come up, so we could go shopping for dresses and suits for the wedding.

"Yeah, and remember to be thinking about where you wanna go." I reminded her.

"Yes mom," she joked pulling me into a hug. Will, Justin, and Jess walked out of the house and over to the car. Mom gave each of them a hug and told us to drive safe. We got in the car, Will driving, Justin in the font with him and Jess and I in the back. About an hour later we entered the city, Will slowed down preparing for the city traffic. We reached the apartment in about twenty minutes. My uncle had bought out the top floor and renovated into one apartment. There was a master suite that had it's own bathroom, Will and Justin's room's were connected by the bathroom they shared, my room had a balcony that overlooked the street, and their were two guest rooms one was next to mine and the other was across the hall from Justin's.

"Hey Jason," I greeted the doorman. He had worked here forever, I remember him when mom and I used to drive up to visit when my uncle was still alive.

"Hey there Rory! How are you?" he asked coming over to help with the bags.

"I'm very good, how are you?"

"I'm doing well. Justin, Will good to see you boy's again. And I don't believe we've met." He said addressing Jess.

"No, I'm Jess." Jess replied, smiling at Jason.

"I'm Jason," he said leading the way into the building. I ran ahead and pressed the button for the elevator, we all got in and I pressed number fifteen. The elevator door opened and revealed the front door; I opened the door and lead the way into the living room. We threw our bags down, said goodbye to Jason and turned on the T.V. we would get around to doing everything we needed to do…eventually.

A/N- So this chapter was long overdue, and nothing really happened. I absolutely promise that another chapter will be up by Friday night and it will be more eventful. Thank you everyone who reviewed the last chapter, keep it up!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N- I tried to update this last night but, FF wouldn't let me upload the document. Then I went to do it this morning and I reread it and hated it so now I'm rewriting it. Then it wouldn't let me update Saturday, so I'm really sorry this is so late!

Jess' POV

"Hey Jess, what do you want for dinner Chinese or Indian?" Justin asked walking into the living room.

"Uh…" I trailed off glancing at Rory who had walked in behind him. "Chinese?"

"Jess…" Rory pouted sitting on the couch and throwing her legs across mine. "I need you to break the tie." She whispered so only I could hear.

"Indian." I agreed reluctantly.

"Traitor." Justin said glaring at me before leaving to order.

"Thank you." Rory said brightly, leaning in to kiss me. "So after dinner we were thinking we would go to Oliver's. When do you want to go get your stuff?"

"We could go tonight." I suggested pulling her closer to me and wrapping my arm around her.

"Okay." She agreed snuggling into my side. "Jess?" she asked after a minute.

"Yeah?"

"Mom was telling me about the conversation you guy's had when you first got here. She said you said that you had never been in a real relationship and you had never really cared about a girl before. What about Catherine?" she asked quietly.

I turned to face her and placed a kiss on the top of her head before answering, "I was trying to block her, and…everything that happened between us, out. I hated her…I still do she lied to me because she knew I wouldn't walk out on Cory. I really don't think she planned on ever telling me. I was gonna tell you I just didn't know how."

"Okay." She accepted. She turned to face me and kissed me. The door bell rang and we both got up to answer it. I opened the door to reveal a girl who looked about fourteen, she had auburn hair and chocolate eyes. Rory walked up behind me and squealed, "Kari!"

"Ror!" she exclaimed running past me to hug Rory. "I came in and Jason told me you guy's were here!" They pulled apart and she saw me, "Your not Justin…or Will." She stated.

"No,"

"This is Jess, my boyfriend. Jess this is my best New York friend, Kari." Rory said smiling and looping her arm through mine.

Rory's POV

"Nice to meet you." Kari said to Jess. "Hey Rory did you bring back my The Clash c.d.?" she asked me before running down the hall to my room.

"Kari!" I yelled chasing after. When I got to my room she grabbed my arm and slammed the door.

"Spill." She demanded flopping down on my bed.

"Well you know Luke? Jess is his nephew, he moved to Star's Hollow right before school started. We started dating eighteen days ago." I told her.

"I'm sooo happy for you!" she squealed and hugged me again.

"Thanks. Do you wanna stay for dinner we're going to see Katie after? You know what's weird, Jess used to live here and he knows Katie and Mr. Oliver." I said.

"That is weird, I'd love to stay but, Charlie's coming home from school tonight and we're going to dinner." She said standing up. Charlie was her older brother.

"Okay, tell him hi for me." I said standing and hugging her. We walked back out into the living room and I let her out.

"Did she get her c.d.?" Jess asked from the couch.

I walked over and sat next to him, "She didn't want a c.d. she wanted to talk about you."

"Ah, why did she want to talk about me?"

"Because she's never seen you before…and you're my boyfriend." I told him resting my head on his shoulder.

"Okay." He accepted. We sat in a comfortable silence for a minute before the doorbell rang again. "It's probably the food."

"Yeah," I agreed. I got up reluctantly and answered the door. "Hi," I greeted the delivery man.

"That'll be $25.96." he said.

"Okay thanks. Keep the change." I answered handing him thirty dollars and taking the bags from him and shutting the door. Justin, Will! Food's here!" I yelled.

"Will went down to the garage, he's trying to decide what car to bring back." Justin said walking into the kitchen.

"How many cars are here?" Jess asked.

"About fifteen," Justin guessed. "My dad restored cars, it was his hobby right before he died the restaurant basically ran itself so he had a lot of free time."

"Restaurant?" Jess questioned.

"We really do need to fill you in don't we?" Justin joked.

"Yeah,"

"Well my dad left the Gilmore money behind, he refused to go into the family business and in return my Grandpa took away his right to any family money. Dad spent a year traveling, while traveling he realized that he loved to cook, when he got back to the states he moved to New York and went to cooking school. He worked at a restaurant for three years as head chef then he got the opportunity to open his own small restaurant and he did. It was really successful and it expanded into a much larger restaurant.

"Then he had another opportunity to open a small diner it too was successful. He franchised that one and they're still open there's four in New York. It's mostly run by staff but, everything was transferred to Will's name when he turned eighteen, really all he does is oversee and approve everything. We were thinking we would go to the diner for dinner tomorrow and the restaurant on Sunday when Aunt Lorelai and Luke are here." Justin explained while eating.

"What are they called?" Jess inquired.

"The restaurant's called _Mi Nino's_. And the diners are called _Josie's_." I supplied.

"I was a baby and Will was three when he opened the restaurant that's why he named it that it mean's My Children's." Justin added.

"Okay I think I'm all caught up now." Jess said nodding.

A/N- Okay so what do you think? Alright I have challenge for you, whoever can give me the most boy names that start with M can tell me one thing they want to happen in the next chapter. It can be anything, and I'll put it in. There are absolutely no strings to what your idea is, you can either tell me the names in a review or you can PM me. I'll let the winner know that they won then they can give me their idea, and remember BOY names that start with M. Thanks!


	13. Chapter 13

A/N- Okay it's been forever and I'm really, really, really sorry! I've been really busy and basketball started so I don't get home until seven and I have homework and life's just been really crazy lately! The winner was Rosanna, thank you for all those names! I hope you like how I wrote your idea! And to everyone else who sent me names thanks so much!

* * *

Rory's POV 

"Okay, fine! I'll make you a deal, I will read nothing but Hemmingway for the next month. _If_ you do…something." I challenged.

"Do what?" Jess asked.

"That's part of the deal you can't know until after you agree and you have to do it no matter what." I told him.

"Only if I get to pick the books you read." He countered.

"As long as you write in the margins."

"Fine." He agreed sighing.

"Okay, shake on it." I said offering my hand to him.

He shook it firmly and asked, "I agreed, now what do I have to do?"

I grinned wickedly and told him, "You have to run around Washington Square Park…in a clown suit."

"What?"

"You heard me. And you have to do it."

He glared at me, "You're evil."

"Thank you!" I said brightly. "So when do you want to do it? Today? Cuz if you wait until tomorrow mom will be here."

"Where am I supposed to get this clown suit?"

"Hold on." I told him before running down the hall to my uncle's old room. I ran into the closet and dug around a little before pulling out a bright clown suit. I carried it back to the living room where Jess was waiting and handed it to him, "Here you go."

"Where did you get a clown suit?" he asked.

"My uncle was a clown one Halloween. Come on go change. I'm gonna go get my camera!" I said then ran to my room to get shoes and my digital camera. When I came out Jess had changed into the clown suit and was standing there scowling.

"I hate you." He said as we walked out the front door.

"Love you too Bobo." I joked. We walked out of the building and to the park. All the way there people gave Jess strange looks and I just laughed. I sat on a bench where I could see him run and turned my camera to video. Jess started running he had made it about halfway around the park when a police officer stopped him.

* * *

Jess' POV 

"Excuse me, sir!"

I turned and saw a police officer standing about ten feet away from me. "Yes?"

"What are you doing?" he asked looking at me strangely.

"Running." I answered simply.

"In a clown suit?"

"Yes, do you have a problem with that?" I asked sarcastically.

He looked at me again, his face suddenly changed, "Mariano?"

I looked at him closely, "Mr. Jones?"

"Yeah, I thought you looked familiar. What are you doing here?"

"I'm here with my girlfriend and her cousins. As far as the what I'm doing here in the park running around in a clown suit, I made a deal with my girlfriend before hearing the terms." I explained. Mr. Jones was my best friend, Mike's, dad.

"How long are you here? You should stop by Mike would love to see you." He told me.

"Does he still work at _Oliver's_ we were gonna head over there tonight?" I asked.

"Yeah he'll be there until nine. I should go, it was good seeing you and I promise not to mention the clown thing to Mike."

"Okay thanks, nice seeing you too." I said stepping forward to hug him, he had been like a father to me since my dad left. He walked back to his car and I finished running. I sat next to Rory on a bark bench when I was finished.

"What was that about?" she asked.

"That was by best friend's dad. He stopped me at first cuz of the clown thing then he recognized me." I told her.

"Cool. I got some great pictures!" she said enthusiastically. I laughed and stood up pulling her with me we walked back to the apartment laughing at the pictures. I could hear Mike now if he found out about this.

A/N- So what do you think? Rosanna's idea was to have Jess in a clown suit. Next chapter we get to hear what Lorelai says about it! Please review!


	14. Chapter 14

A/N- Okay I'm sorry it's been so long but I had a really bad case of writers block and it took a long time to get rid of it. This chapter is almost all flashbacks just so you get an idea of Jess' life in New York, the flashbacks will be in italics. Also the flashbacks will be written like a narrator is telling a story. Thank you for all the reviews!

* * *

Jess' POV 

We didn't get a chance to get my stuff the night we got here so here I was standing in front of the apartment I grew up in. I had a lot of memories here most of them bad.

_A five year old boy sat cross legged in the corner of his room with his head in his hands trying to block out the sounds of yelling coming from his mother's room. This was her second husband since his father had left them._

"_Dammit Liz!" he heard his step-father yell followed by the distinct slap of his hand on her face. The little boy hears his mothers' sobs as she lay on the floor where she had fallen. He pulled his knees to his chest and rocked back and forth with tears flowing down his cheeks. What seems to him to be hours later he hears the front door slam. He stood slowly and opened his bedroom door glancing around to make sure his step-father was gone. When he was sure he ran down the hall to his mothers' room, he opened the door to see her lying on the floor by the bed the evidence of her husbands hand on her cheek._

"_Mommy," he whispered quietly and helped her into the bed. He walked into her bathroom and climbed onto the sink so he could reach the medicine cabinet; he pulled down a bottle of Advil and poured two pills into his hand. He filled a glass with water and carried it back to his mother. _

"_Thanks baby," she said in a weak voice. She took the pills from him and he waited for her to fall asleep. When she was in a deep sleep the boy went into the living room to find the phone. He dialed a number he often called on nights like this. _

"_Hello?" a gruff voice came over the phone._

"_He hit mommy again." The boy cried into the phone. _

"_I'll be there in an hour." The voice assured the little boy before hanging up. When he hears the special knock his uncle uses the boy runs to the door and flings it open jumping into the mans arms. The man steps inside and closes the door behind him carrying the little boy into his bedroom. "Go to sleep and I'll make you some dinner." The boy nods and closes his eyes feeling safe with his uncle there to protect him._

I sighed and walked slowly up the front stairs, once inside I turned to the left and walked slowly up the steps to the seventh floor. I knocked on the door straight across from the stairwell and waited.

"Jess!" my mom exclaimed when she opened the door. She pulled me into a hug and ushered me into the apartment. "How have you been baby?" she asks.

"Good. I got a scholarship to go to a private school in Hartford. So did Rory."

She smiled and hugged me again, "That's so great! I'm proud of you! Rory is Lorelai's girl right? Luke's always talking about the two of them."

"Thanks mom. I'm here to get the rest of my stuff, I came up with Rory and her cousins for the weekend and figured it would be a good time get it." I told her.

"Okay, okay. You go pack it up and I'll make us some lunch!" she said heading for the kitchen.

_At thirteen the boy had grown taller, he had learned to take care of himself and his mother and the phone calls to his uncle had become fewer and fewer until they stopped completely. Until one day in the middle of October, the boy walked home from school just like he did any other day. When he reached his apartment building he jogged up the stairs and walked into the apartment everything was quiet so he walked around looking for his mother. He checked the living room and kitchen before heading down the hallway to her bedroom. He opened the door to find her lying on her bed completely still. He rushed to her side and saw that she was unconscious. He quickly called an ambulance and then dialed that once familiar number._

"_Hello?"_

"_I came home and mom was unconscious. I called an ambulance." The boy said his voice cracking._

"_I'll be there in an hour. Meet you at the hospital."_

_The boy almost lost his mother that day, she had tried to take her life by taking to many pills. When she woke she promised to change for him and this time she did. That was the last time he had to take care of his mother. After that day she took care of him for the first time in his life._

I sighed as I packed my things in boxes. I had a quick lunch with my mom before walking out of that building. When I did I vowed it would be the last time. I had too many bad memories there and I was finally ready to let them go and move on.

* * *

A/N- So tell me what you think! 


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N- Okay, please don't hate me, I haven't updated in forever. I'm so, so, so sorry! **

**Rory's POV**

"Katie!" I yelled as we entered the bookstore. A blonde head popped out from behind a bookshelf.

"Rory? Rory!" she ran over and hugged me. "Jess? What are you doing here?"

"I'm with her." He said pointing to me. They hugged and she turned back to me.

"Where's Justin?"

"Outside, bickering with Will." She ran out the door. Jess and I laughed, moving farther into the store.

"Is that my favorite girl?" a voice asked from behind us.

"Hey, Mr. Oliver!" I hugged the older man who had been like a grandfather to me.

"Hey, sweetie. Wait a second, Jess, what are you doing here?"

"I had to come back to the best bookstore in the world." Jess smiled.

"Have you two seen Katie?"

"She's outside, uh, greeting Justin." I told him.

"I'll get you a box of books to take home and I've got some things for your Grandpa. Jess, Michaels in the back. You two go on and say hi." He walked over to a shelf and started pulling books.

"Come on, it's time you meet Mike." Jess grabbed my hand and led me to the back. "Oh, Michelangelo!"

"Mariano?" A guy with black hair stepped out of the back room. "Hey, man." They did that weird half hug/back slap thing that guys did. "Who are you?" Mike asked looking at me.

"Don't mind him, he still hasn't been trained." Jess joked. "Mike this is my girlfriend, Rory. Rory, this is Mike."

"Nice to meet you." Mike smiled at me. "I hear you have Jess wrapped around your finger. A clown suit?"

"Your dad told you?"

"He confirmed it. Jordin said she thought she saw you in a clown suit, she said you were talking to my dad. I asked him, he told me." Mike shrugged. "Tell me you have pictures."

"Yep! Right here." I pulled out my camera and started showing him all the pictures. Jess grabbed my camera and ran away with Mike chasing behind him.

"Hey, hey! Stop running!" Mr. Oliver yelled, grabbing them both by their sleeves. "How many times have I told you two over the years to not run in my store?"

Mike and Jess smirked at each other. "Three hundred nineteen!" they chorused.

"Stop being smart asses!" he scolded.

"Sorry." They both apologized and Mr. Oliver smiled at the pair.

"It's good to have you both here again." He patted them both on the back and went back to pulling books.

"I have to get back to work. Come say bye before you leave." Mike told Jess. "Nice meeting you Rory."

"Come on, I want to show you my secret stash." I pulled Jess to the back row of books. I moved a stack of tall books on the bottom shelf. Behind them was a row of books. "See, all the best."

"I don't see any Hemmingway." He said disapprovingly.

"I said all the _best_." I clarified. He smirked and kissed me softly.

"Want to see my stash?" He led me over to the children's section and moved a bookshelf away from the wall a little. He pulled out a stack of notebooks followed by several Hemmingway's.

"What are these?" I asked picking up the notebooks.

"Just some stuff I've written." He looked down at his lap.

"Can I read it?"

He was quiet for a minute, "Okay."

"Are you sure. I mean, I don't have to, I'm just curious."

"Yes, I'm sure." He pulled me into a kiss. "Love you."

"I love you too."

**A/N- So there you go! Review, please!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N- Thanks for the reviews! This chapter is the same night as last one just later. And their still in New York.**

**Rory's POV**

I sat on my bed and looked through Jess' notebooks. I picked up the one labeled sixth grade and opened it. Almost every page was covered in Jess' small, neat writing. I began reading the first page. It was dated April 12th.

_Carlos came back today. When Cat and I got home from school he was sitting in the kitchen. I told Cat to go home; I didn't want her around him. That's another thing to go on the list of promises mom's broken. She said he wouldn't come back. But he's asleep in the other room right now. He's already started hitting mom again. Now he hits me too. He didn't hurt me though; he was so drunk he barely made contact. Worse than him hitting me were the things he said. He said that mom thought I was a mistake, that she didn't want me and never had. I called Uncle Luke, he promised to come visit this weekend. I'm gonna stop writing now; Mr. Oliver said I could stay over at his house tonight, just in case._

Tears were forming in my eyes. Jess was too scared to stay in his own house. He was only twelve when he wrote that. I wiped my eyes and read the next entry. It was dated April 13th.

_Mr. Oliver took me and Katie to the zoo today. He told me I could stay with him and Katie as long as I wanted. Uncle Luke called his shop today, he thanked Mr. Oliver for letting me stay there and told me he would be here Saturday. I snuck home today and packed a bag. Mom and Carlos were asleep. Mom had a bruise on her cheek. I kissed her goodbye and snuck back out. _

The next entry was a week later, April 20th.

_I went home to see if Carlos was gone yet. He was. Mom greeted me like she hadn't even noticed I was gone and she probably hadn't. She still had evidence of a bruise on her cheek. I also noticed marks on her arms, he had probably grabbed her. There were beer bottles littering the room. _

The next entry was April 21st.

_The front door slammed and woke me up. It was about eleven. I got out of bed, cracked my door and looked out. I saw a large figure stumbling around the living room. Carlos. He made his way down the hall and into mom's room. I followed quietly behind him. He walked over to the bed and shook mom roughly. She sat up and he slapped her across the face, hard. I walked up behind him and hit him. He quickly spun around and hit me in the face with the back of his hand. I fell to the floor. Carlos walked over and kicked me to the side. A few minutes later I heard the front door slam again, signaling his exit. I curled my knees to my chest and cried silently._

I threw the book down on my bed and ran down the hall to Jess' room. I quietly opened the door. Jess was asleep. I made my way over to his bed and crawled in next to him. I was crying. He stirred and rolled over.

"What's wrong baby?" he questioned pulling me into his chest and rubbing my back. I continued to quietly cry. And Jess whispered calming words into my ear.

**Rory's POV (the next morning)**

"What the hell is going on here?!" I opened my eyes to see Luke standing above me…and Jess. Oh no.

"What are you yelling about?" mom asked as she walked into the room. "Rory, what's going on?"

"Can I talk to you mom?" I asked.

"Sure. Will! Get your ass in here!"

"Jeez, Aunt Lore, no need for the vulgar language." Will joked walking into the room.

"Get Luke out of here and keep him out." She instructed.

"Okay." He pulled Luke out of the room. Jess continued to sit in his bed with wide eyes.

Mom walked out of the room and I followed. We went to my room and sat down on my bed.

"Explain kid."

"Last night we went to Oliver's. I met Jess' best friend. We saw Katie and Mr. Oliver. Jess showed me a stash of books along with some notebooks he had written in. I asked if I could read them and he said I could. Once we got home, I started reading one. It was horrible mom. I felt so bad for Jess. I was crying and I went into Jess' room. He woke up and asked me what was wrong. I just kept crying. We must have fallen asleep again. Nothing happened! I swear!" I explained.

"I believe you kid. I'm going to go talk to Luke. You should probably talk to Jess." She kissed my forehead and walked out of the room. I got up a couple minutes later and went back to Jess' room.

"Should I run?" he questioned as I sat next to him on the bed.

"No I talked to mom, she's talking to Luke."

"Why were you crying last night?" he asked softly.

"I started reading one of your notebooks." I told him.

"It's all over now, Ror. Everything's all right now." He said hugging me tightly.

**A/N- Well there you go! Please review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N- I wasn't planning on writing Luke and Lorelai's conversation but I was sitting in second period today thinking about this story and I decided to write it. Thanks for the reviews! Enjoy!**

**Lorelai's POV**

I walked down the hall to me and Luke's bedroom. Will was casually leaning against the wall, watching Luke pace back and forth.

"Go Will." I said gesturing out to the bedroom door. He left.

"Jess is going to start staying above the diner! They are not to be alone together anymore!" Luke yelled turning red.

"Luke, calm down. I talked to Rory. Jess let her read some notebooks he had written. I guess they were like journals. They really upset her and she went to Jess. He was just comforting her." I sat down on the bed. "What could be so bad?"

"Any number of things from his childhood. He's had a really rough life. I made countless trips to New York when he was younger. Every time one of Liz's boyfriends hit her or sometimes him. There was a time when I was driving up here twice a week. It finally stopped when he was thirteen, after Liz tried to kill herself." Luke told me coming to sit next to me.

"Liz tried to kill herself?"

"Yeah, she took a whole bunch of pills."

"Her boyfriends hit Jess?"

"A couple of them did. The worst was a guy named Carlos. He broke a couple of Jess' ribs."

"Oh my God." I stood and exited the room, making my way back into Jess' room. Rory had left and Jess was standing by the window. I walked over and pulled him into a hug.

"Uh, Lorelai?"

"Shut up, kid." I pulled back. "You're a good kid Jess."

"Thanks."

"Let's go get some breakfast."

"Lorelai?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for the hug."

"Anytime, Jess, anytime."

I watched Jess walk out of the room and realized he had never really been loved. He had spent a lifetime taking care of his mother when she should have been taking care of him. I walked out to the kitchen. Looking around I realized what a great family I had. Jess sat at the table with Rory perched on his knee, Will sat across from them. They were most likely talking about books. Luke stood in front of the stove talking to Justin who was sitting on a stool at the counter. Luke looked up and smiled at me from across the room, I returned the smile and approached the group.

**A/N- A pretty boring chapter but I didn't post anything for like two months before, so now I'm trying to keep up with this story. Review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N- So I'm sorry it's taken so long to update this but, some stuff happened and I'm just getting back to writing again. **

**READ THIS! I've mentioned different cars for this story. So I picked out a bunch of cars that I love so you can see them. Some of them are labeled as who's they are the others are just extra ones. There are also pictures of the dresses I picked out for Luke and Lorelai's wedding. As well as tuxes and invites. There are also pictures of actors I picked to be Will and Justin. And I very quickly made a title thingy for the story, I don't have my usual program to edit pictures with on this computer so it's nothing special.**

**The password is: fanfic**

**Here's the link:**

**s249(dot)photobucket(dot)com/albums/gg207/LukkyGrl08/We Are a Family/**

**Take out the (dot)'s and put periods (.)**

**This chapter's gonna skip ahead a couple of weeks.**

**Author's POV**

"Jess!" Lorelai yelled up the stairs. A minute later he appeared at the top of the steps.

"Yeah?"

"Justin called and said he would meet you at the Inn instead of coming here first. His football practice is going to run late."

"Okay." Jess headed down the stairs.

"You want to go get some dinner at the diner?" Lorelai asked. Jess nodded, following her as she exited the house. "So, it's been three months. What's your opinion of Stars Hollow?"

"Well, the people are crazy, the festivals are crazy-"

Lorelai cut in. "We like our festivals, thank you very much. And I didn't hear you complaining when Rory wore that little white dress for the Dress Up as Your Favorite Movie Couple Dance and you guys went as Cher and Josh. What was the reasoning behind that decision anyway?"

"We were watching Clueless and Rory commented that we were kinda like them. They were sorta not family but still kinda family and they ended up dating." Jess explained.

"Oh! That makes sense, sorta." They passed Kirk in the square. He was standing on his head, with his eyes closed, making a low humming noise.

"He still scares me." Jess said as they passed.

"Honey, I've lived here fourteen years and he scares me every day."

"Well at least I'm not alone." He opened the door to the diner for her, allowing her to pass before walking in himself.

"Luke! Coffee!" Lorelai yelled after seating herself at the counter. Jess sat next to her.

"Luke needs to go shopping. The plaid is so old." Jess continued.

"Agreed."

"He should paint this place."

"Obviously." Lorelai sighed. "Jeez, Luke! Where is my coffee?!" She yelled louder this time and several people turned to look at her.

"You have a terrible addiction to coffee." Jess stated, still giving her his opinions.

"An addiction you have practically adopted completely." Lorelai put in.

"It would be really be amusing if Taylor ran for President."

"I would move to Mexico."

"I'd move with you." Jess paused, thinking. "Kirk has had ninety-four jobs since I've been here, None of them lasting more than five hours."

"Who could stand Kirk longer than that?"

"Will reads more than I thought humanly possible."

"We all share that opinion."

"Justin has a big head."

"You should have seen him when he was born."

"Over all, it's actually not that bad here."

"Good." She looked around. "LUCAS WILLIAM DANES! Where the hell are you with my coffee?" Luke appeared from the behind the curtain that hid the stairs.

"Why is it you always choose to listen to me about serving yourself on days when I'm busy doing something else?" He grabbed a cup and placed it in front of her.

"It's part of my charm."

"Why am I marrying her again?" Luke asked, smirking at Jess.

He shrugged. "You got me Uncle Luke."

"Hey!" Lorelai hit both of them in the arms.

"So, since the service here was so sucky today, I am out of time. I'll eat at the Inn. See you guys later!" Jess waved as he exited the diner.

"He really seems happy here." Lorelai observed.

"Yeah." Luke agreed. "Hey Lor?" He said after a moment of silence.

"Hmm?"

"I've been thinking, after we get married next month and when we move all my stuff in and when we decide to have kids, your house is going to be awfully small."

"Yeah, I've thought the same thing."

"Then I thought we could add on to the house some, to make enough room."

"I was actually thinking we could buy a new one." Lorelai admitted.

"But you love your house. I thought you didn't want anyone else living in it?"

"Well, since I said that I have learned new things that I currently am not authorized to tell you but, it involves someone we both know and love taking the house." Lorelai had just finished her sentence when Kirk ran in.

"Old man Twickham died!"

"What?" Lorelai gasped. "He's been dying since Rory was a baby but he's never actually died before!"

"When did it happen Kirk?" Luke asked.

"An hour ago." Kirk announced before running out of the diner to continue spreading the news.

**Jess and Justin, at the Inn.**

"Hey, Jess!" Justin beckoned from the couch in the lobby. The two boys' had become good friends since Jess had come to town. They were total opposites, except for their love of causing trouble.

"Hey." Jess walked over and sat next to him. "Jeez, you smell." Jess scooted away from him.

"Well some of us do more than sit on our ass all day reading." Justin joked.

"Hey! I had a very productive day; I came up with a whole list of ideas for the party."

"Shoot." Justin requested, taking a swig of his water.

"It involves moving the gazebo." Jess started.

"Which will totally piss Taylor off." Justin added.

"We're gonna put this in its place." Jess handed him a piece of paper with a picture.

"A giant coffee cup?"

"For them to sit in." Jess clarified. "It will be Lorelai's caffeine throne."

"Of course."

"We'll have a coffee fountain."

"That's a given."

"And the world's largest pizza."

"Awesome!"

"It has to be 130ft by 93ft to break the record."

"Damn." Justin whistled. "How are we gonna do that?"

"I called a few friends from New York they'll be here the morning of the party. We just have to get volunteers."

"How many?"

"Fifty. They're bringing people too."

"Fifty will be easy."

"Yep."

"What else you got?"

"The Go-Go's."

"Good luck with that."

"I didn't mean I had the idea to get The Go-Go's. I meant I had the Go-Go's." Jess smirked proudly.

"Seriously? Aunt Lor is gonna freak when she sees them!"

"I know."

"Will is so gonna regret not helping us."

"Yep."

**Two weeks later, the day of Lorelai and Luke's **_**surprise**_** engagement party.**

"Hey!" Rory entered Jess room and dropped next to him on the bed.

"Hi." He turned to kiss her before returning to his book.

"How can you just lay there all calm and stuff?"

"Because everything is being taken care of. Lorelai's at your grandparents and Luke's fishing, he's not picking her up there until five. We'll be ready by then."

"Can we go see what everyone is doing?"

"I guess. We do want to see Taylors face when the crane arrives." He threw his legs over the edge of the bed. He pulled Rory across the bed and tossed her over his shoulder.

"Jess!" Rory yelled hitting him in the back.

"Justin! Will! The crane should be here in twenty minutes. Let's go!" He ignored Rory's yelling. He walked down the stairs and out the front door with Rory still over his shoulder.

"I hate you." Rory told him.

"You want me to put you down?"

"No, I don't feel like walking."

"You just want to stare at my butt."

"Shut up."

"Jess! Rory!" Justin yelled from behind them. He jogged to catch up with them. "Uh, Rory? What are you doing?"

"She's staring at my butt." Jess answered for her.

"Am not!" Rory objected, hitting him in the back again.

"Stop abusing me." He set her back on the ground, keeping her close with an arm around her waist.

"Look!" Justin pointed to Main Street where a crane was slowly making its way to the town square. "Come on!" He grabbed Rory's arm and broke out into a run towards the square. Jess easily ran beside him while Rory stumbled behind them.

"What is going on here?!" Taylor rushed out of his store. He glanced around and spotted the three teenagers. "Do you have anything to do with this?" he demanded.

"It's for Lorelai and Luke's party. It was in the papers Rory gave you." Jess explained. Rory had given Taylor a manila envelope loaded with papers concerning the party. At the same time Jess let all the dog's Kirk was walking off their leashes. When they rushed passed the market with Kirk chasing them, Taylor told Rory he trusted her completely and she could do whatever she wanted.

"What exactly is it for?"

"To move the gazebo." Justin clarified.

"What?"

"We're putting a giant coffee cup throne there. The gazebo will be moved back after the party tonight." Rory told him calmly. "You said anything was okay." She reminded him.

"You cannot move a gazebo that has been there for over two hundred years!"

"We're going to put it back." Justin shrugged.

"You're not moving it!"

"It's a little too late for that." Rory gestured to the gazebo that had already been lifted about ten feet in the air. Jess had left the group without Taylor noticing and was directing the crane.

"Rory, that gazebo better be back in place by the time I open my store tomorrow, or I will be issuing all three of you a ticket." Taylor yelled before turning on his heel and marching back to the market.

"That went better than expected." Justin observed.

"Yeah." Rory agreed. "What time's Katie getting here?"

"Three."

"Michael's coming with her, right?" Rory lowered her voice.

"Yep, and Jess still doesn't have a clue. I don't think he even knows we know his birthday's tomorrow." Justin laughed. "He doesn't even realize Will left this morning."

"He's been very absorbed in this party for Mom and Luke." Rory pointed out.

"He thinks he's the only one who can plan a surprise party."

"Well he certainly is in for a surprise then, isn't he?"

**A/N- So not my best work, in my opinion. The next chapter will be up soon, I promise. Review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N- Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad you guys liked the last chapter. I go back to school in four days, so I probably won't update for at least another week.**

**You have to look at this:**

**justjared(dot)buzznet(dot)com/2007/09/25/milo-ventimiglia-high-school-yearbook-photos/**

**You know what to do with the (dot)'s.**

**Author's POV**

"Katie's here!" Rory screamed over the stereo that Justin had turned all the way up in his room, making it impossible to hear anything. She banged on Justin and Jess' doors as she ran past to get downstairs. "Katie!" she hugged the older girl as soon as she opened the door.

"Rory! I love your dress!" She returned the hug. "What's with the music?"

"So Jess didn't hear Will pull up." Rory explained. They heard footsteps and Rory added. "Remember he doesn't know about his party."

"Kate!" Justin stepped out on the porch and hugged her.

"Hey! Will took Michael and Grandpa to the Inn." Katie whispered in his ear.

"Katie!" Jess joined the group. He lifted Katie off the ground and spun her in a circle.

"Hi, Jess! Grandpa couldn't come." She lied easily.

"Is he okay?"

"Yeah. He just had a lot to do at the store." Katie assured him. "The square looks awesome. Is it almost time?"

Jess glanced at his watch. "We still have at least an hour. I don't know why you're dressed already." He said to Rory.

"I still have to do my hair."

He rolled his eyes. "Girls."

Rory hit him on the arm and turned to Katie, who had a dress bag slung over her shoulder. "Come on, you can get ready in my room."

"Justin, take my bags and put them in your room, please." Katie called over her shoulder as she followed Rory inside.

"Here you are." She led Katie into her bedroom. "I'm going to do my hair." She ran into Jess in the hallway and he followed her. As she did her hair, he stood behind her with his hands on her waist and watched.

"Lorelai's letting Katie stay in Justin's room?" he asked after a couple minutes.

"Yep."

"Really? I wouldn't expect that."

"Well, it's a little too late for her to worry about anything happening that hasn't already happened."

"Ah." He nodded. "So they really were dating before they admitted it?"

"Sorta, they met at a party one summer, while Justin was in New York and I think they were together until Justin came back here. But they decided to be friends and that led to them dating again. I don't know, you'd really have to ask Justin. It's kinda confusing."

"Okay." He accepted. He looked at her thoughtfully. "That dress makes your hair look darker. It's pretty."

"Thank you. Did you pick out what you're wearing?"

"You mean did I see the pants and shirt with pink neon post-its on them? Yes."

"I just picked out something that will go with my dress. You don't have to wear it."

"I didn't say I wouldn't wear it. You picking out my clothes is cute."

"Go get dressed." She released the last strand of her hair from the curling iron and turned to face him.

"Fine." He kissed her forehead before exiting the bathroom.

**Rory's POV**

I was sitting at the kitchen table talking to Katie when Jess came down the stairs. He had put on the outfit I picked out for him. I had paired black pinstripe pants with a white t-shirt and a black silk front vest. He had added white sneakers.

"You look cute." Katie commented. "I'm assuming Rory picked out your outfit."

"Hey, I picked the shoes." He defended. Katie rolled her eyes at him. "I was going to tell you that you looked nice, but since you're picking on me, forget it." He joined us at the table, sitting next to me.

"I'm sorry Jesse. I was just kidding, you really do look cute." She smiled at him.

"You just want a compliment." He stuck his tongue out at her. "You look pretty Katie."

"Thank you, Jess."

Jess leaned towards me. "If I forgot to mention it earlier, you look beautiful."

"Thank you." I gave him a quick kiss and scooted my chair closer to him before turning back to Katie. "Mom wants you to get fit for your dress on Sunday."

"Ooh! What do they look like?" Katie asked excitedly. "What colors did Lorelai pick?"

"All the dresses are red. Sookie's dress is a v-neck that comes in above the waist then flares out and touches the floor. You and Steph are wearing the same dress. It's a short chiffon dress that's really flowy and pretty. We were all going to wear the same dress, except for Sookie, but Mrs. Kim wouldn't let Lane be in the wedding and wear your dress. We had to beg to get her to let Lane wear the dress she and I are wearing. I'll show mine to you later. The groomsmen are all wearing three button tuxedos with dark green vest's and bow ties. Luke's got a two button tuxedo with a black vest and tie."

"Aw, its sounds so pretty."

"Okay it's time to go." Jess announced. He walked to the bottom of the stairs. "Justin! Let's go!"

"Coming!"

Jess turned to me. "Where's Will?"

"He's upstairs."

"Will?" Jess yelled.

"What?"

Jess frowned. "Where have you been all day?" Will was the first down the stairs and he gave Jess a strange look.

"I was at Steph's earlier but I've been in my room for the last couple hours." Will glanced at Katie and I after he said this, giving us a small smile.

"Hmm." Jess shook his head. "Where is Steph?"

"She's meeting us in the square."

"Okay. Justin!" Jess repeated.

"Jeez, you're impatient." Justin commented with a grin as he jogged down the stairs. He wore a white long sleeve button down shirt, untucked, with solid black pants. A tie the same bluish purple color as Katie's dress hung loosely around his neck. Will wore black pants with a black long sleeve button down shirt and a black tie.

"Is everybody ready?" I asked, looking around our small group. Everyone nodded. We exited the house and headed for the town square. Justin and Katie lagged behind me, Jess and Will. When we reached the square, my jaw dropped.

The entire square was completely perfect. Mom's coffee throne had been painted since it had been delivered this morning; it now had a blue plaid pattern. 'Luke and Lorelai' was written on the front where the cup actually opened. The actual chairs were visible over the top of the giant cup. On both sides of the cup men on stilts stood dressed in special suits meant for someone who was standing on stilts. A dance floor was set up to the right of the throne. The DJ table was at one end of the dance floor and blue lights shone down on it. Past the dance floor a platform had been set up as a stage. The left side of the dance floor had tables all over the place. At least three of them were dedicated to food and I could see Sookie running back and forth yelling things at a row of waiters who were dressed in the same suits as the stilt guys except they were made for normal guys not stilt guys.

"It's amazing!" I smiled at Jess. "Mom's going to _love_ it!"

"You think?"

"Definitely." I leaned forward and kissed him. "How much time do we have?"

"They should be here any minute. Your grandma gave them their clothes and made them change there. Richard called me about twenty minutes ago and said they were en route."

"Where are all the people?" I asked suddenly noticing the lack of people that weren't there to work. Will, Justin and Katie were a few feet away from us and Sookie was still over by the food but that was it.

"Hiding in various locations nearby, ready to jump out when I give the signal."

"There's a signal?" I asked biting my lip to contain my laughter.

"Yes." He glared at me. Headlights approached. Grandpa's Jaguar came down the road followed by Luke's truck. Mom's door opened first and Jess whistled. Suddenly the street behind us was filled with people. Mom and Luke approached us with huge smiles.

"What is this?" Mom asked while looking around the square.

"It's your engagement party." Jess informed her.

"Who did all this?"

"Me, Rory and Justin." Jess said. "Will helped some too."

"It was mostly Jess." I corrected.

"Yeah." Justin agreed.

Mom stepped forward and hugged Jess tightly. "Thanks Jess!"

"No problem."

"Thank you guys too." She moved over to hug me, Justin and Will.

"Hey Lorelai!" Katie stepped out from behind Justin.

"Ah, Katie!" Mom hugged her too. "Let's go! I want to see the party!" She linked arms with Jess on one side and Justin on the other. "Oh my god!" she stopped after going only a few feet. "Luke! We have a giant coffee cup!"

"You guys moved the gazebo?" Luke asked after he followed Lorelai's gaze to the throne.

"Yeah. And it's not just a giant coffee cup it's a coffee throne."

"Cool! Ooh! Men on stilts! And a coffee fountain! Luke! A coffee fountain!" Mom jumped up and down excitedly. Jess stepped forward and opened the door to the giant cup. Mom scampered inside and climbed into one of the chairs using the ladder that was built into it. Luke hesitated.

"Thanks for doing all this Jess." He pulled Jess into a warm embrace before climbing into the other chair. Jess and I backed away as the townspeople zeroed in on the throne.

"What's the stage for?" I asked Jess as he pulled me towards Miss Patty's.

"The performers."

"Who are the performers?" He smirked at me and slid open the back door to Patty's. "Oh my god!"

Standing in the middle of the room, speaking quietly were Belinda Carlisle, Charlotte Caffey, Gina Schock, Jane Wiedlin and Kathy Valentine. The Go Go's. They all turned to us and smiled.

"Hi, I'm Jess, we spoke on the phone." Jess walked over to them, dragging me with. "And this is Rory, she's not usually this quiet."

"Hey Jess, hey Rory, I'm Belinda. This is Charlotte, Gina, Jane and Kathy." They all waved as she said their name.

"My mother is going to have a heart attack. She loves you guys!" I said finally finding my voice.

"Well we're ready when you are." Gina said with a smile.

"We're going to start the song then you guys come out and pick it up." They all nodded. "Okay we'll take you around to the back of the stage." Jess led the way out the back of the dance studio. We all ducked into shadows, as we approached the back of the stage. The Go Go's ducked down by the stairs. Jess pulled me with him to the DJ table. Lane was behind it.

"Hey guys!"

"Hey Lane start 'We Got the Beat'."

"Aye aye captain." Lane switched the song. I turned my eyes to Mom. She perked up as the beginning of the song played on the cd. At the first 'they got the beat.' a voice joined in. Belinda led the group onto the stage, holding a microphone, and took her place in the center of the stage. Jane, with a guitar, followed behind her and stood to her right in front of a microphone stand. Charlotte was next and she stood behind the keyboard. Kathy was next with her bass. Gina was the last on stage and took her place at the drums. A loud shriek echoed through the square as they began playing. Mom's eyes were as big as saucers and a huge grin spread across her face. She noticed Jess and I standing by the stage and jumped from her chair. She ran, literally, towards us and attacked Jess, wrapping him in a hug.

"You are my favorite person in the whole world! I love you!" she kept an arm wrapped around his shoulders and turned to the stage still in awe. I smiled and pulled out my camera to snap a picture of them. At the end of the song Jess began pulling her onto the stage. He reached out and laced our fingers together pulling me with them.

"I take it you're the bride." Belinda said to Mom when we reached her. The rest of the group joined us.

"Yes! Oh my god, I can't believe you guys are here!"

"Well we got a call from Jess and he explained that you were a big fan. He told us about the party and the town and we decided we just had to come see it and offer you our best wishes." Belinda smiled.

"Aw, thank you so much for coming!" Mom hugged all of them. Luke joined us on the stage and I took a bunch of pictures of everybody. They all signed a record of theirs for Mom. Then we left the stage and they played several more songs before coming off the stage and sitting at a table with Mom, Luke, Will, Stephanie, Justin, Katie, Jess and me. The serving of the food went smoothly. Sookie had completely outdone herself; all of the food was amazing. It wasn't until one in the morning that everything began winding down and it was three by the time the gazebo was back in place and me, Jess and Justin could head home.

We all went right to sleep, most of us knowing we would be doing it all over again tomorrow. Jess still had no idea.

**A/N- It's long so hopefully it will hold you for a little while. Review!**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N- Wow, it's been a while hasn't it. Eight months. Sorry. Things have not been great. It's been a rough year so far, but I've decided to try and finish the stories I've started. Updates will still be pretty sporadic, but there will be updates. **

**I've decided to skip a good chunk of time here. I'm going to say we're fast forwarding to May. You'll hear about Jess' party, the wedding and other significant events throughout the next couple chapters. And I just want to clarify that Rory is now fifteen, I'm going with what I think the show implied as her birthday being in September. So she had a birthday and turned fifteen. Jess is seventeen because in my world he also had a birthday.**

**Rory's POV**

Mom and I were relaxing on the front porch of our new house, The Twickham House, or as we had renamed it The Gilmore-Danes, Gilmore and Mariano House. Mom and Luke made the decision to buy it not long after old man Twickham passed away. It was sad leaving the old house, but Mom still owned it. She said something about having plans for it. She won't tell anyone though.

"Mom? Can I talk to you about something?"

She looked away from where the guys were playing football in the front yard. "Of course, babe."

"Well I've been thinking, and IthinkIwanttosleepwithJess."

"What?"

"I want to have sex with Jess."

"Rory, you're only fifteen."

"You were fifteen when you got pregnant."

"Exactly. Do you think I want that for you?"

"I know you don't, but that's why I'm talking to you. I want to be careful and responsible."

"Is Jess pressuring you?"

"No! Of course not. This is something I want. I love him, Mom."

"Are you sure? I don't want you making a mistake."

"I'm beyond sure Mom."

"Okay. I'll make you a doctor's appointment and we'll get you on birth control." She reached over and squeezed my hand. "Have you talked to Jess about this?"

"A little bit. He told me he didn't want to pressure me at all and that he wanted me to be sure of whatever decision I made."

"I don't want to make you mad, but do you think Jess would be willing to get tested? I know he slept with that girl and obviously she slept with someone else if her kid isn't his. I just want you and him to be safe."

"I'll ask him."

**~Later**

"Hey baby." I walked into Jess room and sat down on his bed.

"Hey." He kissed me.

"So, I talked to my mom about us."

"Like what we talked about before?"

"Yes."

His eyes bugged out a little. "What did she say?"

"She's making me a doctor's appointment."

"She didn't want to kill me?"

"No, she just wants us to be safe. Which is why she asked me to ask you to get tested. Just as a precaution." I looked up at him preparing for the worst.

"She thinks I have something?"

"She just wants to be careful. She knows about the whole Catharine thing and because you slept with her possibly after she had slept with someone else, Mom wants to make sure. You don't have to do it."

"What do you want?"

"I think it would be a good idea." I admitted. "Not that I don't trust that you were safe, but because you never know. I would feel better if you did."

"Okay, I will."

"Thank you." I smiled and kissed him, rolling on top of him. "I love you." I rested my head on his chest and closed my eyes.

"I love you too." He kissed the top of my head.

**A/N- It's short but it's a start. There will be more soon, I promise. Review!**


End file.
